Unexpected
by Writie
Summary: Chap 29 up!Stacy and Jeff are like night and day. But what happens when the bad girl falls for the good guy? please READ AND REVIEW
1. Default Chapter

Author: Writie  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the WWE.  
  
Stars: Jeff Hardy, Stacy Keibler Lita, Matt Hardy, Trish Stratus, Test, and more.  
  
This story was requested by Mollie. I really hope you like it and thanks for being such a fan of my writing.  
  
Stacy smiled as she filed her nails. She wasn't the greatest Women's wrestler, and some might say she wasn't the prettiest Diva, of coarse that would be the idiots talking, but boy did she have one hell of a business mind. "Testicles" really loved her. She was determined to make Test one of the biggest stars in the WWE, of coarse she would benefit as well. She stood up, adjusted her skirt and walked into the hall. On one side of the hall she seen Trish tying her boots and talking to Terri. She rolled her eyes at the sight. She wasn't jealous, she just couldn't stand Trish. Why did everyone love her anyway? She was the one with the killer legs. On the other side of the hall she saw Test talking to Rico. They had been standing next to the mirror, which Jeff Hardy had been using to put on his paint. What a freak! He wasn't extreme, he was weird. He wasn't in their conversation, thanks god. How could she make Test popular if he was talking to a weirdo? She approached them.  
  
"Hi Andrew. Are you ready for your tag team match tonight?" Stacy asked with a smile.  
  
"Of coarse, me and Jericho are gonna kick Booker T and Goldust's asses" Test replied confidently.  
  
"There's no way Booker T and Goldust stand a chance." Rico chimed in.  
  
"Well then looks like everything is going according to plan..." Stacy began "What the hell!" Stacy screamed at Jeff. He had accidentally slipped while he was painting his arm and got a gob of paint on Stacy's arm.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Jeff apologized.  
  
"Watch what you're doing!" Stacy yelled. Test couldn't help but laugh. "Don't you have a match to prepare for? If I'm gonna take you to the top you have to stay focused!" Stacy demanded. Test walked past her and Stacy shoved Jeff out of her way, so she could use the mirror he had been using first. She began to touch up her lipstick.  
  
"Excuse me!" Jeff exclaimed. Stacy continued, pretending not to hear him. Jeff took the paintbrush and smeared it across Stacy's back.  
  
"Ewwwwww!" Stacy screeched. Jeff grinned as he walked away. "You jerk!" Stacy yelled.  
  
Jeff approached Lita, she had been sitting alone.  
  
"Hey" Lita said as she looked up at him.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" Jeff asked as he sat down.  
  
"I know you and Matt haven't really spoken since he cost you the inter- continental title shot, and jumped to Smackdown, and I'm still a long way from being completely recovered from my injury. But when I come back, I wanna know there'll be a Team Extreme to come back too." Lita explained.  
  
"I can't promise you that" Jeff sighed.  
  
"Jeff..." Lita began.  
  
"Don't blame me blame your boyfriend!" Jeff replied angrily.  
  
"I know what he did was wrong, but he'll always be your brother." Lita reminded.  
  
"That doesn't change what he did. When you come back, if you want the two of us to be Team Extreme, then fine. But I've had enough of Matt's "Mattitude" that's the last time he'll ever screw me over. I'm done." Jeff explained as he got up. "I'm sorry, I know it must be hard for you." He added before he walked away.  
  
When Lita came back she didn't know what she'd come back too. What would her life be like without Team Extreme? Why did Matt have to be such an idiot sometimes? She loved him, but he could be stupid.  
  
Stacy had washed the paint off her back, that creep even got it in her hair! She didn't know how Lita put up with it. Of coarse, why would it bother her? She was a freak too. Well at least the night hadn't been completely awful. Test and Jericho beat Boooker T and Goldust, which definitly pleased the "testicles" There was a time Stacy was attracted to Jeff. But that was just because she didn't want Trish to have him. Trish thought she could have everything. But luckily Stacy had come to her senses and realized how annoying Jeff was. It wasn't just because he acted as he if were interested. If she wanted him she could have him within the snap of a finger, just like that. Stacy walked out of the locker room after finally removing all of the paint. She couldn't believe he actually wore that willingly. When she walked into the hall once again she spotted the so- called "daredevil" He had been talking to Bubba Ray Dudley. They weren't facing her. She picked up a book that had been lying on a nearby bench. She couldn't resist. She loved being the center of attention and the cause of distraction. She dropped the book in front of Bubba and Jeff and bent over. Jeff rolled his eyes. He actually rolled his eyes at her! He wasn't even effected. He must be gay! That was the only answer! As Stacy angrily picked up the book, Bubba cocked his eyebrow at Jeff and Jeff did the same. They both smiled and slapped her ass hard. Stacy grabbed her butt and screamed as they laughed. That was the second time Jeff had slapped her ass! Once in the ring when she was trying to distract him and now. She turned around and was about to slap them both, when Jericho came from behind her and also slapped her ass. She screamed again.  
  
"How you doin?" Jericho smiled. She smiled at him. Did he actually think that was a good pick up line?  
  
"You want a dose of Vitamin C?" He asked with a grin. Did the inventor of the word assclown just hit on her? She ignored him.  
  
"Your gonna pay for that!" Stacy threatened Bubba and Jeff.  
  
"Were scared now." Jeff grinned  
  
"Yeah, shaken in our boots." Bubba laughed.  
  
"The two of you are lucky to even be in my presence! You could never have a chance with a girl like me. I'm beautiful, sexy, cute, sweet, and intelligent." Stacy boasted confidently.  
  
"Your suppose to give people compliments, not give them to yourself." Jeff replied.  
  
"No, Jeff see if she did that, then she'd never get compliments." Bubba joked. Jeff began to laugh.  
  
"Ugh!" Stacy cried outraged.  
  
"Hey, you two assclowns wanna settle this in the ring with me and Test?" Jericho snickered.  
  
"Yeah! They'll kick your ass!" Stacy yelled.  
  
"Your on!" Bubba accepted  
  
To readers: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
  
Preview for next chapter: is Stacy developing a crush? 


	2. Chapter 2

Before the match, Stacy caught Jeff talking to Terri. There was no way Terri was better than she was! If he wasn't gay he was stupid! She accompanied Test and Jericho out to the ring. Then, Jeff and Bubba came out. Bubba and Jericho started off the match and Bubba had the upper hand at first. Then Test and Jeff were tagged in. Test had the upper hand and when the advantage switched to Jeff, Stacy got involved. She grabbed his leg breaking up the 3-count and slapped the ref. Test then, had the upper hand and manhandled Jeff. He pinned Jeff for the 3-count. Wacko Steven Richards and his Psycho girlfriend Victoria came running down the ramp. They attacked the celebrating winners with a chair. Jericho and Test were out cold and Victoria brutally attacked Stacy. She went nuts and grabbed the chair from Steven Richards. As she was about to smash it into Stacy's back, Jeff jumped from the top rope and kicked the chair into Victoria's face. He and Steven Richards went at it until Jeff delivered the twist of fate.  
  
Jeff had no reason at all to save her and she knew it. Victoria could have, and would have completely destroyed her if it weren't for him. That psycho would have disfigured her if she had the chance. She was actually grateful to Jeff. But she didn't like him! The fact that he saved her was just sweet. She walked into Test's locker room.  
  
"Hey Andrew" Stacy smiled.  
  
"Oh, hi Stacy. Are you ok? I seen what Victoria did to you, I just wish I could have helped." Test asked concerned.  
  
"I know, she's such a psycho!" Stacy exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I have a match against Mr. Extreme tonight. I challenged him and he actually accepted! Extreme, or extremely stupid?" Test asked with a laugh.  
  
"What! Why would you do that?!" Stacy asked angrily.  
  
"What the big deal? Oh no, your not liking Mr. Extreme are you??" Test asked. She just stared at him. "Oh my god you are!" Test exclaimed.  
  
"No! it's not that! I'm you manager and I should be consulted before anything your involved in is done, so that I can give you my input. I've lead you in the right direction so far haven't I?" Stacy snapped.  
  
"Alright! Sorry, I didn't think it was a big deal. We both know I can beat him" Test replied.  
  
Stacy sighed as she accompanied Test out to the ring. She actually didn't want him to fight Jeff, maybe it was because she actually felt bad for all the stuff she said, and the fact the Jeff still saved her. Stacy stood quietly outside of the ring as the match was going on. Test had the advantage, and when Jeff got the advantage, Stacy didn't get involved. Test then delivered the big boot, and instead of covering Jeff, yelled at Stacy for not helping. He then got out of the ring and got a chair. He got back in the ring and was about to hit Jeff with the chair, when Stacy suddenly jumped in the ring and pulled the chair out of his hands. He turned around and began yelling at her, and Jeff quickly rolled him up for the 3-count. Jeff walked up the ramp and Test angrily stood up and began yelling at Stacy. She quickly walked backstage, and nearly had a heart attack when Test caught up with her.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?" Test yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry." Stacy replied. She couldn't think of anything else to say.  
  
"Sorry? You just cost me my match! Your suppose to be my manager. Your suppose to get me to the top, not try to make me fail!" Test yelled.  
  
"Your right, I'm sorry...." Stacy began  
  
"No, sorry doesn't do it..." Test began screaming at Stacy.  
  
"Dude, calm down it's just a match." Jeff reasoned as he heard the yelling.  
  
"This is none of your business!" Test growled.  
  
"I just made it my business." Jeff snickered.  
  
"Alright, stop it! Test, I'm really sorry, just go back to the locker room and I promise I'll figure out a way to make this up to you." Stacy added. Test angrily stormed down the hall and to the locker room.  
  
"Are you ok?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for saving me from Victoria last week. You didn't have to do that." Stacy said softly.  
  
"I know, I wanted too." Jeff smiled as she looked at him.  
  
To readers: thanks to Mollie, Esquirella, Lizzie Borden, Nero's Babe229, Carrianne, chipmunkdani, Sk8er-girl, Maybe I should Change My Name, hardysgirl-86, The-Slayer-Undead, Mia Riso, and Crystal for the reviews. I'm honestly very surprised about how many I got for the first chapter so thanks you all very much. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! and also please check out some of my other stories if you haven't  
  
  
  
Preview for next chapter: Is Stacy developing a crush on Jeff? 


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed as if they had actually had a moment. She didn't know why but she begged Bischoff to make Jeff, Test' tag team partner for his match tonight. It was weird, she felt like she actually wanted to be around Jeff or something. Stacy approached him as he was putting paint on his arm. She hesitated to walk any closer, she hadn't forgotten her last encounter with Jeff when he had, had paint.  
  
"Am I safe, or are you going to attack me again?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Well, that depends, are you gonna be nice, or snobby?" Jeff asked with a grin.  
  
"I'm always nice!" Stacy insisted walking closer.  
  
"Sure you are, so what's up?" He asked.  
  
"Well I know you have a tag team match with Test tonight." Stacy began  
  
"Yeah, I heard you requested that.why?" Jeff asked suddenly. This question caught her off guard. Being around Jeff gave her more of a human quality. She never felt bad fro things she did, but when she was around him, the bitchy attitude seemed to just melt away. She also never felt insecure, but he made her feel so unsure of herself at times. She really didn't want to develop a crush on him again, she was just grateful.  
  
"Oh, I don't know." Stacy began with her voice trailing off. She began to feel a bit awkward and there was silence for a moment, but Jeff quickly broken the tension. He began to poke the paintbrush at her. She let out a girlish scream.  
  
"Jeff!" she freaked out.  
  
"I didn't get any on you!" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Stop it! Why do you wear that crap!" Stacy whined.  
  
"Come here, just let me put a little bit on you!" Jeff insisted.  
  
"No!" Stacy cried as he took her arm.  
  
"Jeff, I said no." she pleaded  
  
"Calm down, I won't make it big. It comes off ya know?" Jeff reasoned. Before she could protest he had already begun painting. He painted a small heart and wrote her name underneath it.  
  
"See, it's not that bad" Jeff added once he was done.  
  
She looked at it in the mirror. He was right, it was actually cute. Jeff's hand was still on her arm and her heart actually fluttered at his touch. There was no way she could be falling for Jeff! He was a freak!  
  
"Well, at least it's not covering my entire arm." Stacy joked with a laugh.  
  
"It'd still look good on you." Jeff smiled. He removed his hand from her arm and she actually wished he hadn't. She leaned in closely to his face and placed a small, unexpected kiss on his lips. What was she thinking? Why had she done that? What was wrong with her? Jeff just looked at her in shock.  
  
"That was for good luck, that's how Test wins all of his matches." Stacy replied quickly.  
  
"Thanks." Jeff replied awkwardly. Stacy was never nice unless she had something up her sleeve, especially that nice.  
  
Jeff and Test won the match that night and Stacy celebrated with them in their victory. Since they all were staying at the same hotel, Stacy offered Jeff a ride with her and Test. Test was asleep in the backseat, and Stacy was driving. Jeff sat next to her in the passenger seat.  
  
"I'm not so sure I should trust you behind the wheel." Jeff joked.  
  
"Whatever! I'm a good driver. You should talk, you'd drive us off of a cliff cause you thought it looked like fun." Stacy laughed.  
  
"Your probably right. So what made you decide want to be Test's manager?" Jeff asked with a grin.  
  
"Well, he's very talented. He's a great wrestler and with my help I really think he could be going places. I've been trying to find my place here in the WWE, being a Diva is great and I love wrestling but I'm not as advanced as the other girls are. But I have a great business mind, so I figured this is the perfect job for me" Stacy explained.  
  
"You could be just as good of a wrestler as any of the other Divas if you really wanted to be, I know you could." Jeff replied. She smiled at this comment. She knew most people wouldn't say that about her.  
  
"Even Lita?" Stacy asked with a smile  
  
"Even Lita if you wanted to badly enough." Jeff answered.  
  
"Maybe we can hang out tomorrow." Stacy added.  
  
"That'd be cool." Jeff smiled. She smiled too. She really did like him, even if she didn't want too. Jeff went to his hotel room and Test and Stacy made their way to theirs. When the got to the room the placed the bags on the floor and began to open the door.  
  
"What's that crap on you arm?" Test asked sleepily.  
  
"What?" Stacy asked glancing at her arm. He had been referring to Jeff's painting. "Oh, it's just paint." Stacy answered.  
  
"Paint?" Test asked. He let out a long, loud laugh and held his stomach when it began to ache. If there was one thing Stacy hated it was being laughed at, and made out to be a joke.  
  
"What's so funny?!" Stacy demanded angrily.  
  
"You're turning into a freak!" Test laughed harder.  
  
" No I'm not! Jeff's not a freak, he's just unique" Stacy insisted.  
  
"Oh my god! Now your defending him?! Awww, how cute! He should have wrote 'Stacy loves Jeff' in that heart!" Test laughed  
  
"No I don't! You're such a jerk!" Stacy complained as she angrily walked into their hotel room.  
  
To readers: thanks to Esquirella, 0ojustbringit0o, Carrianne, Maybe I should Change My Name, BiLlIoN-DoLlAr-AsHeLy, Lizzie Borden, Caitlin714, HardyzGurl1, chipmunkdani, and Crystal for the reviews. I'm really glad you all like it and please continue to READ AND REVIEW! And if you haven't checked out my other stuff yet, please check it out.  
  
Preview for next chapter: does Jeff like Stacy back? Will Stacy give into her feelings or will attitude prevent her? 


	4. Chapter 4

Stacy decided to go to the local mall near the hotel she and Test had been staying. She dragged Test with her because she saw this as an opportunity to update his wardrobe. After all a winner had to look good. As he walked around the sporting good's store, Stacy picked u a few items she thought looked good for him. On the other side of the mall she spotted a lingerie store and she just couldn't resist.  
  
"Andrew, I'll be right back." Stacy called as she made her way to the lingerie store.  
  
"Uh, ok" Test uttered.  
  
Stacy happily smiled as she looked through the racks of lingerie. Everything in this store would look so good on her. There was only one bad thing about shopping, she didn't know how to stop. She had already picked out five things and had only looked at one rack. As she made her way to another rack she spotted Jeff!! What was he doing in a lingerie store?! Oh no! He really was gay! Jeff finally noticed her and he slowly approached.  
  
"Hey Stacy" Jeff smiled.  
  
"Hi, Jeff. What are you doing in here? Are you waiting for your girlfriend?" she asked nervously, or boyfriend? No, No, No he couldn't be gay! What if he did have a girlfriend! Which was worse?  
  
"Um, no, I came here with Lita. I wanted to look at some other stores but she insisted that we stop in here" Jeff replied rolling his eyes. "I think she wants to pick something up for her date with Matt tonight." He added  
  
"Oh, well that's cool. It's nice of you to wait for her." Stacy smiled with relief.  
  
"Tell me about it, she's taking long enough! It's weird being the only guy in a girl store, everyone's looking at me weird. So is this a part of your plan to take Test to the top?" Jeff asked. She began to blush when she realized she he was referring to the lingerie she had been holding. She suddenly felt embarrassed. "I don't think he'd fit in those" He added with a grin.  
  
"No, these are for me" Stacy laughed. Her face turned even more red. She never blushed or got embarrassed! What was this? "But we did come here for him, he's in the sporting goods store." She added.  
  
"That's where we were headed until we got sidetracked here. So, does lingerie help Test win matches too?" Jeff joked with a laugh.  
  
"Test and I aren't together like that, he's not my boyfriend." Stacy smiled. She wanted to make it clear that she didn't have a boyfriend. Jeff touched a piece of the lingerie she was holding. She remembered when his soft hand had caressed her arm when he was doing the painting. She actually longed for him to touch her again. She suddenly without thinking placed her hand on his hand and their eyes met. It was too late to regret.  
  
"You should get this one" Jeff smiled referring to the piece of lingerie they had both been touching. She smiled back at him, she wondered if she should try to kiss him, but the again, maybe their was a reason he had made a move yet. Maybe he didn't like her.  
  
"Hey Jeff" Lita called awkwardly. Jeff's hand quickly fell from the lingerie breaking the touch.  
  
"Oh, hi Lita" Jeff said quickly  
  
"What's going on her?" She asked  
  
"We were just talking" Stacy smiled. Lita gave her a dirty look.  
  
"I ran into Stacy while you were taking forever." Jeff added.  
  
"Well, I'm ready now" Lita sighed sounding a bit annoyed.  
  
"How's your neck?" Stacy asked trying to ease the tension.  
  
"I have a neck injury, how do you think my neck is?" Lita asked sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry" Stacy uttered. She hadn't done anything and Lita was being mean to her.  
  
"Let's go!" Lita said to Jeff. She began to walk away.  
  
"I'll see you later" Jeff replied softly to Stacy before he left.  
  
Lita heatedly walked ahead of him while they were in the mall. Jeff ran to catch up with her.  
  
"Lita, what the hell' your problem?" Jeff asked  
  
"Why are you being nice to Stacy?" Lita asked angrily.  
  
"I have no reason not to be and neither do you." Jeff replied defensively.  
  
"She tried to break up me and Matt once and that's just one of the awful things she's done! I don't think there's anyone in the WWE she hasn't tried to screw over" Lita explained.  
  
"I think your over-reacting" Jeff reasoned.  
  
"I don't like the girl" Lita replied flat out. "Let's just go" she added  
  
Stacy slipped on the white piece of lingerie Jeff had liked. She pulled her black robe over it. She had asked him if he wanted to hang out sometime and he said "that'd be cool" so they were hanging out tonight. She hoped Lita wouldn't be coming she had a funny feeling the firey red head didn't like her too much. She walked up to the bench where she and Jeff were supposed to meet. He had been approaching as well, he was right on time.  
  
"Hey" Jeff began looking at her oddly.  
  
"Hi, so what do you think?" Stacy asked with a smile as she slipped off the robe revealing the sexy lingerie. He still looked at her oddly.  
  
"It's ok" Jeff said simply. In the store he had acted as if it were sexy, now that she was wearing it, it was just "ok" She began to feel insecure.  
  
"Ok" She murmured.  
  
"Well....your not planning on going to the movie dressed like that are you?" Jeff asked  
  
"No of coarse not" Stacy replied "so you don't like it?" She asked  
  
"No, it's not that, it's just you seem like your trying so hard and I just don't understand why. You don't have to walk around the hall in a thong to get me to notice you, I'm already noticing. You've got my attention, I don't want you to try and impress me I just want you to be yourself" Jeff explained. He had a way of making her feel confident and insecure at the same time. His comment had actually touched her. She closed up the robe.  
  
"I'll go get ready" Stacy said softly as she began to walk away. He gave her so many mixed messages. Did he like her or not? She turned back around and re-approached him.  
  
"You said you want me to be myself right?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Yeah" Jeff answered. She placed a small kiss on his lips.  
  
"Sorry, I had to do that. Nobody has ever looked at me the way you do, never" She explained before she turned back around. The kiss hadn't answered any of her questions. He just kind of looked She cared about him now more than ever. She re-emerged wearing a black mini skirt and top.  
  
"You look great" Jeff smiled as they left. She smile too. She couldn't believe the daredevil with the multi-colored hair had actually gotten underneath her skin. He broke down her guard, which was scary but amazing at the same time. 


	5. Chapter 5

Stacy had been trying to use her usual flirting techniques for a while. Dropping things in front of him and picking them up, whenever she could, and constantly showing off her legs. But he seemed to be most impressed when she was just being herself. She was trying so hard to make him like her, and maybe the fact that he never acted as he if were interested was what kept her interested. She also loved the way he made her feel sometimes. He could say the sweetest things that had ever been said to her and then drive her completely crazy at the same time. Why was he so hard to figure out? She and Jeff continued to hang out over the past few weeks. They would go to the movies together and even play video games. One time he even let her watch his band practice. She enjoyed that and cheered after every song, she felt like such a groupie. Jeff tried to show her some in the ring pointers and even taught her how to deliver the Swanton Bomb, which she doubted she would ever attempt because it looked like it hurt like hell. She kept sending him signals and giving him all the hints in the world and yet he still hadn't made a move. Maybe he was just shy, or worse, he didn't like her. But that was impossible, look at her, how could he want anyone else? Everyone could tell how Stacy was interested, so she definitely wasn't being too subtle and still she got nothing. This stupid crush she had, had intensified and now she it almost had her feeling desperate. She wanted to be with him so badly, why couldn't he see? Maybe because he didn't want too. She hated feeling this way, so completely out of control, but that's what love does to you. What did any other girl have that she didn't have?  
  
"So I was thinking we could go see a movie this weekend" Lita suggested. Jeff cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Aren't you going to see a movie with Matt?" Jeff asked curiously he was sitting across from her in his locker room.  
  
"Well, yeah he's coming too" Lita answered casually. Jeff let out a long exhausted sigh.  
  
"I know what you trying to do, but I'm sorry I already have plans this weekend" Jeff replied.  
  
"I'm not trying to do anything, Matt's my boyfriend and you're my friend, I'm aloud to hang out with you both. If you happen to make up sometime during the evening, it's not my fault. Besides who else could you possibly have plans with?" Lita asked Jeff looked at her as if he didn't want to answer.  
  
"Who?" Lita repeated  
  
"If you have to know, even though it's none of your business, I have plans with Stacy" Jeff replied  
  
"Oh god no! Stacy Keibler!" Lita exclaimed.  
  
"She's not that bad" Jeff insisted  
  
"Why would you want to hang out with her? Jeff, I'm saying this as your friend, don't be stupid!" Lita warned.  
  
"It's not like that, were just friends. She'd actually really nice. She can be cool once you get past the exterior" Jeff explained.  
  
"I know, Stacy, don't let her fool you. Don't let her pull the wool over your eyes Jeff. You know what she's like! She's no good for you!" Lita replied in a serious tone.  
  
"She's my friend, and I don't care about what everyone else thinks about her, or what she's done in the past." Jeff answered.  
  
"She'll do it to you!" Lita warned with a concerned expression on her face.  
  
Jeff walked down the halls of Raw. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate Lita's advice, but it was his life. He could make his own decisions. He sat down at the bench where Stacy said she would meet him. They were supposed to go to a club.  
  
"Hey" Stacy smiled as she came out of her locker room.  
  
"Hey, are you ready to go?" Jeff asked  
  
"Yeah" she smiled as he stood up. She was wearing a black leather mini skirt and a white top. Test hadn't been feeling well, so tonight they would be by themselves. They talked and shared a few drinks they also danced. Stacy couldn't help feeling jealousy when she seen Jeff dancing with other girls, in a way she felt as if she had already claimed him and they were trying to mark her territory. He didn't seem to mind when she danced with other guys, which kind of upset her. But her favorite part of the entire night was when they danced together.  
  
Jeff sat quietly in the drivers seat as they arrived at the hotel.  
  
"That was so much fun" Stacy smiled. Jeff nodded with a grin. For some reason he had been being quiet, a bit distant. He began to unbuckle his seatbelt. She had to know how he felt. But what if he didn't like her?  
  
"Jeff, I wanted to talk to you about something" Stacy began. "Maybe since we hang out so much we could..." She said as she placed her hand on his hand and moved in closely. Jeff still couldn't stop thinking about what Lita had said. He turned his head as she tried to kiss him. She looked at him in shock. He took her hand in his.  
  
"Stacy, I really like hanging out with you, but, I don't think we should take it any further than just friends. I mean don't get me wrong your beautiful and you're a great person, but I don't wanna ruin our friendship, and I just don't think it's such a good idea." Jeff explained. She stared at him in disbelief not fully comprehending what he had just said. She had done this before but never experienced it from the other person's side. He was letting her down easy! He was rejecting her! No one rejects her and gets away with it. She slowly blinked. She couldn't believe it.  
  
"Why? Is my chest not big enough for you?! Or what, is my hair not the right color? Or am I just not good enough?!" Stacy exclaimed angrily with raw emotion.  
  
"Stacy, no it's not like that!" Jeff yelled as she slammed the car door and ran into the hotel. She walked into her hotel room, which she had been sharing with Test. She sat at the vanity where all of her makeup and beauty products were as tears filled her eyes. She gave into the tears. How did she let herself fall for him? Test walked in and she quickly wope her face and stood up.  
  
"Are you crying?" test asked "I didn't know you did that" He added.  
  
"What? No of coarse not!" Stacy exclaimed. She would get back at him, if there was one thing Stacy was good at, it was revenge. Jeff was going down.  
  
To readers: I'd like to thank chipmunkdani, Caitlin714, o0justbringit0o, Danielle N, Matty, Esquirella, and Lizzie Borden for the reviews. If you all haven't already please check out the new chapter of "Irresistible Sin" and tell me what you think. There's plenty more to that story and this story so please keep reading them and reviewing. Please check out all of my stories. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.  
  
Preview for next chapter: Stacy plots her revenge on Jeff and much more. 


	6. Chapter 6

Jeff approached Stacy at Raw.  
  
"Stacy, I wanted to talk to you about last night" Jeff began. Stacy's attitude had completely changed towards him. She treated him with the same snotty attitude she gave everyone else.  
  
"I don't have time for this!" Stacy sneered.  
  
"I just wanted to apologize...." Jeff began.  
  
"Your right Jeff, you are sorry. Your very sorry!" Stacy snapped as she stormed off.  
  
Jeff had a match against Jericho that night. Jericho had the advantage and then it switched to Jeff. Jeff delivered the Swanton Bomb and covered him for the 3-count. Suddenly Stacy ran down the ramp and grabbed Jeff's leg, breaking up the 3-count. She then slapped Jeff in the face and stormed back up the ramp. Jericho put Jeff in the walls of Jericho and he quickly tapped. Stacy had cost him the match. She thought this would make her feel better but it hadn't. She wanted to hurt him and make him pay even more. As she angrily walked backstage she walked into Test and 3-minute warning.  
  
"Hey Stacy what's wrong?" Test asked  
  
"I want that pathetic loser, Jeff Hardy to pay! I can't stand him!" Stacy cried.  
  
"What did he do? I thought you were in love with that guy," Test laughed.  
  
"No I'm not! He.." Stacy began "It doesn't matter what he did! I want him to pay!" She demanded  
  
"What do you want us to do about it?" Test asked  
  
"I have an idea," Stacy said as an evil smile crossed her face.  
  
Stacy stood in the hall by the bench outside of her locker room, where she and Jeff used to meet. She had let him see a side of her she had never shown anyone else. Which is part of the reason she wanted him too pay so badly. She had also gotten to know him, which was what made this so personal. She really wanted him to feel the pain she felt. She hated seeing him get hurt but she had to do this. She hated being invisible to him. He walked down the hall. Her eyes locked on him in a cold stare. He was pissed that she cost him his match but he still felt bad about last night.  
  
"Rico came to my locker room and said you wanted to talk to me," Jeff said as he approached.  
  
"I just wanted to say that I'm glad I cost you your match tonight because you deserved it!" Stacy sneered.  
  
"I'm sorry about last night, I mean, I really am. But there was a reason I turned you down and you proved my point perfectly tonight. Stacy, you've screwed over tons of people and you screwed me over tonight." Jeff explained.  
  
"I only did that because I was hurt!" Stacy cried defensively. There was silence. What had she just said? He made her so damn vulnerable!  
  
"After thinking about it I realized that we were both wrong. Your past is your past. The things you've done shouldn't define who you are. I should have judged you no matter what anybody thinks about you. I'm sorry, the truth is I really do like you. I don't know why, I mean, I know were really different, but I still really like you." Jeff admitted.  
  
"Really?" Stacy smiled. Jeff nodded with a smile as they became closer. She felt like she had been waiting for this moment forever. He was finally going to kiss her back, and this would be their first real kiss. They both slowly lean in and their lips almost touched.  
  
Suddenly Test and 3-minute warning jumped out of nowhere and attacked Jeff from behind. Stacy let out a loud scream and begged them to stop. She had completely forgotten about the plan! They ignored her cries and continued the assault. They bashed him with chair and put him through a table. Then the dragged his limp body around the arena, as they continued the beating. Stacy looked on in horror as tears filled her eyes. What had she done?  
  
To readers: I'd like to thank Lizzie Borden, Esquirella, Caitlin714, Nero's Babe229, chipmunkdani, Mollie, o0justbringit0o, and Danielle N for the reviews. I know I've already asked all of you this before, but please read and review my other stories as well as this one. Even if you don't like the wrestlers it involves or the pairings, you may still like the story, so please review my other stories as well.  
  
Preview for next chapter: Stacy tells Jeff what she did, and he doesn't take it too well. 


	7. Chapter 7

Jeff sat in the hospital bed as the doctors checked on him for injuries. He had a black eye and his right arm was killing him. He was informed he wouldn't be aloud back in the ring for at least 4 weeks. Luckily he found out he hadn't gotten any serious injuries. He held an ice pack on his shoulder in his locker room. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in" Jeff called. Stacy entered his locker room.  
  
"Hey" Jeff tried to smile in pain. Stacy's face was filled with emotion and concern. Tears quickly filled her eyes as soon as she seen him. She had done this to him1 this was all her fault! Jeff stood up and she placed her hands on his face. She ran her hand across the bruise beneath his eye and he flinched.  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked sadly.  
  
"I've been better" Jeff smirked.  
  
"God, I'm so sorry" Stacy replied as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"It's not your fault" Jeff shrugged placing a hand on her arm.  
  
"Yes it is" Stacy sniffled. "Jeff, I told them to do it. I wanted to hurt you for what you did, but I didn't know.. I'm god, Jeff I'm so sorry!" She cried.  
  
"You did what!?" Jeff yelled.  
  
"If I could take it back I would!" Stacy cried.  
  
"If I never apologized to you and we had never made up you wouldn't regret doing this!" Jeff yelled.  
  
"Yes I would, because I actually really do care about you! Jeff please forgive me! I'm so sorry. For the first time in my life I wish something bad that happened to someone else happened to me! I'm so sorry!" She pleaded. She cupped his face and tried to kiss him and he pushed her back.  
  
"I can't believe you!" Jeff yelled as he stormed out of the room.  
  
Stacy sat in her locker room with her head cupped in her hands. She never regretted anything she did but if she could trade places with him she would. Now Jeff would never talk to her again. He was going to forget about her past, which most people wouldn't have, and she proved him wrong. She is the type of person everyone thought she was. Whatever good he did bring out of her quickly vanished when she didn't get her own way. Why did she feel like she loved him? They weren't even together but it felt like they had been for years. But she knew it was love, because it wouldn't hurt this bad if it weren't love, she wouldn't be willing to give up everything for his forgiveness. She made a mistake and it shattered everything. She closed her eyes tightly as the tears consumed her face. Why did she let him in? She should have kept up her guard, then she wouldn't be in this pain. But when he looked at her with his beautiful eyes, or when he accidentally brushed up against her, it made it all worth it. She never knew she could feel this much for one person. Everything she had done in the past had been out of fear of getting hurt. Maybe it was like a defense-mechanism, maybe because she didn't know how else to deal with things. She had just lost him before she had actually gotten a chance to have him. Test entered the locker room.  
  
"Are you ok?" Test asked as she slowly stood up and wiped her face.  
  
"Thanks to you and 3-minute warning Jeff hates me!" Stacy replied angrily.  
  
"We only did what you told us to do. I thought you'd be happy!" Test exclaimed defensively.  
  
"But I begged you to stop and you just ignored me!" Stacy cried.  
  
"I don't start a job and not finish it! If you didn't want it done then you should have thought before you asked for it. I don't see why you care so much anyway. It was just Jeff Hardy" Test complained.  
  
"Because I love him! I wish I could take it back but I can't!" Stacy exclaimed as she ran out of the room realizing what she had just admitted.  
  
To readers: I'd like to thank JeffHardylover, Esquirella, chipmunkdani, Jeff's-Girl, aussiewrestlingfan, Caitlin714, Lizzie Borden, o0justbringit0o, and Danielle N for the reviews. PLEASE REAND AND REVIEW ALL OF MY STORIES!!!!!!! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
Preview for next chapter: Stacy tries to prove herself to Jeff. 


	8. Chapter 8

"I told you what she was all about !" Lita ranted as she touched Jeff's face "Look what she did to you, now you can't get back in the ring for four weeks." She exclaimed.  
  
"I already know I shouldn't have trusted her, but people can change!" Jeff argued.  
  
"Well, maybe now that you've seen her true colors, you'll listen to me and stay away from her. You can do so much better then her, Stacy is just a waste of time, look at the price you had to pay. She's just not worth it" Lita explained.  
  
"She apologized and she said she regretted it" Jeff sighed.  
  
"That doesn't change it or make it any better. How do you know she wouldn't do it again?" Lita asked. Jeff was silent. "Exactly. She's not worth it Jeff" She added. There was a knock on the door and it slowly opened.  
  
"Oh, hi Matt" Lita smiled at the sight of her boyfriend. Jeff looked at him in disgust as he stood up.  
  
"Hey babe." Matt replied as he kissed her. Jeff quickly walked toward the door ready to make an exit.  
  
"Hey, so isn't this weird? Team Extreme reunited?" Lita smiled trying to get the brothers to talk.  
  
"There is no Team Extreme" Matt and Jeff replied in unison looking at Lita and then to each other.  
  
"You know, Jeff, maybe if you actually followed in your older brother's footsteps, and showed a little more Mattitude, you wouldn't have suffered such an unfortunate twist of fate." Matt recommended. Jeff glared at him.  
  
"I'll see you later Lita" Jeff replied as he left.  
  
"Jeff." Lita began but he didn't come back. "Why can't you two just get along?" She asked angrily.  
  
"I know you want Team Extreme back together but it's never gonna happen. Maybe if Jeff could get passed his jealousy of me, but can you really blame him for being jealous?" Matt smiled. Lita rolled her eyes in frustration.  
  
Two weeks had passed and Jeff sat home watching wrestling on T.V. wishing he could be back in the ring. There was a knock at his door, he got up and answered it. It was Stacy. She didn't have her usual smile plastered on her face. Her expression was more of fear and concern. He began to close the door.  
  
"Jeff wait!" Stacy pleaded. He re-opened the door.  
  
"What do you want?" Jeff asked coldly.  
  
"I'm so sorry, please just listen to me. It was a mistake! I know I messed up. I made this soup for you." Stacy said handing him the container. "Jeff, please, I know I don't deserve a second chance, but I really care about you." She added.  
  
"So what is their poison in it?" Jeff asked sarcastically referring to the soup.  
  
"No of coarse not!" Stacy cried.  
  
"Well, what do you expect me to think? I obviously can't trust you. Trust is one of the most important things to have. I gave you the benefit of the doubt and you screwed me!" Jeff yelled angrily.  
  
"I know! But Jeff, I'm really sorry. I care about you and if you give me another chance I'll prove myself." Stacy promised. He handed her back the soup.  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't do that" Jeff apologized as he handed her the soup.  
  
2 weeks past and Jeff was finally 100%. He felt bad about everything with Stacy. He really did like her. But he did what he had to do. Lita was right about her and the best thing he could do, for his own good, was stay away from her. Jeff was informed that he would be facing Jamal and Rosey with Bubba Ray Dudley.  
  
Rico accompanied Jamal and Rosey out to the ring. Bubba had the advantage then it switched to Jamal. Both men needed to make a tag. They got the tags and Jeff and Rosey got in the ring. Rosey had the advantage and when the upper hand switched to Jeff Rico got involved and that's when all hell broke loose. It became more like a handicap match. First Bubba and Jeff were taking care of business. Bubba pushed Jeff and told him to get the tables. The got the table and get ready to out Rico through it. Then Jamal and Rosey got back in the ring and hit but with a chair and threw him out of the ring taking him out of the match. They assaulted Jeff and he could barely fight back. They got ready to put his limp body through a table and Stacy suddenly came running down the ramp. She got in the ring and slapped them both. She began to yell at them and they glared at her. They threw her in the corner and Jamal ran at her slamming into her with all of his weight, her limp body toppled to the mat. They then pulled Stacy across the table.  
  
"Oh my god King what are they doing?" JR asked fearfully  
  
"Poor Stacy! Get in there and do something JR!" King cried.  
  
"OH no!" JR added sympathetically "They break her back" he cried.  
  
"What was Stacy thinking coming out here?" King asked frantically.  
  
Rosey jumped from the top rope landing on top of her with all of his weight crushing her through the table. 3-minute warning left the ring and Test ran down the ramp quickly to see if she was ok.  
  
To readers: I'd like to thank Esquirella, o0justbringit0o, JeffHardyLover, Danielle N, chipmunkdani, and crystal for the reviews! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
  
Preview: Jeff realizes how much Stacy cares about him. 


	9. Chapter 9

When Jeff got backstage he realized what she had done. She had sacrificed herself for him. Why hadn't he just forgiven her two weeks ago? Then she wouldn't have done something so stupid. Jeff had experienced what 3-minute warning was capable of. But she was so delicate, so small. They could have broken her back! This was all his fault. Everyone deserved a second chance and if he had given her one she wouldn't have come out to the ring that night. He searched for her frantically, if she was hurt seriously he didn't know what he'd do. Emotion began to fill his face and he found himself holding back tears. When he finally found her the paramedics were putting her in a stretcher.  
  
"Is she ok?" Jeff asked frantically.  
  
"She's unconscious but we won't know if there's any serious damage until we get her to the hospital." One of the paramedics answered.  
  
Jeff followed the ambulance to the hospital and waited in the waiting room until he was finally allowed to see her. The doctor informed him that she had just woken up a few minutes ago and that she was still dazed and weak. He walked in the room with his face filled with emotion. She didn't say anything, she just looked at him in pain. He walked over to her and stood right by her bed. He touched her face. Even when she was in pain, it felt good to have him look at her and touch her. Just him being there was enough. He looked at her with concern and she knew he cared.  
  
"Are you ok? Do you have any serious injuries?" Jeff asked in fear.  
  
"I've been better" Stacy smirked. It was what he had said to her when he was in pain.  
  
"Is it serious?" He repeated. "I got really lucky. If he had landed an inch higher he would have broken my neck. I only got bruised and banged up." Stacy answered weakly.  
  
"Thank god it wasn't worse." Jeff sighed "You should have never came down to the ring" He added sadly. He still hadn't removed his hand from her face. She placed her hand on his hand.  
  
"I'm glad I did. It brought us back together." She smiled. She placed a small kiss on his hand. This made him feel even worse. This was a side of her he had never seen. A sweet, caring side. There was more to her than what everyone thought. He leaned down and kissed her. Something she hadn't even expected. Their lips softly intertwined. When they pulled they just looked into each other's eyes. She smiled. She was still in pain, but it was all worth it.  
  
After Stacy was finally 100%, She and Jeff went to the Raw arena early sp that they could use the ring while no one was there. Jeff promised he would try to help Stacy become a better wrestler. The women's division was becoming more competitive and she'd need to improve if she was gonna be more than just Test's manager. They practiced for a little while, until Stacy knocked Jeff down. He rolled on top of her and held himself above her.  
  
"Oops, sorry" Stacy smiled.  
  
"No, that was pretty good." Jeff laughed. He leaned down and kissed her.  
  
"Ahem!" Dawn Marie pretended to clear her throat as she approached them. They broke apart and began to blush. "This is the ring, not a bedroom." Dawn Marie added.  
  
"Sorry" Jeff replied as he helped Stacy up. "We thought we were the only ones here" He added.  
  
"We were practicing wrestling moves." Stacy explained.  
  
"Sure you were" Dawn Marie smiled.  
  
To readers: Thanks to Nero's Babe229, Caitlin714, Esquirella, Mollie, o0justbringit0o, DreamLover684, ficfiction master, Crystal, and aussiewrestlingfan for the reviews. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And please check out my other stories and review them if you haven't.  
  
Preview: Stacy and Jeff get in a bit of trouble. 


	10. Chapter 10

Of coarse there were people who objected to she and Jeff dating, but Stacy tried not to think about them. She finally had him and she wasn't giving him up because of what other people thought. After really getting to know him the best way she could describe Jeff was he was like an already hyper kid with way too much sugar in a deep need of Ritalin. He was always bouncing around and doing something crazy. She smiled as she held Jeff's hand and they walked down the road. A devilish smile crossed his face as he ran over to the river.  
  
"What are you doing?" Stacy cried.  
  
"Come on!" Jeff exclaimed as he pulled off his shirt.  
  
"Oh, no!" Stacy insisted. He couldn't be suggesting that they should jump in that river! He began to pull off his pants.  
  
"What are you doing? Jeff your crazy! There's no way I'm going in the water it's freezing! It'll mess up my hair and ruin my clothes." Stacy pleaded.  
  
"Why do you think I'm taking my clothes off?" Jeff grinned.  
  
"Naked?!" Stacy cried wide-eyed. The only thing she and Jeff had ever done was kiss and it took forever to get to that point. For the first time ever they would be seeing each other naked and they would be jumping into a freezing cold river! She knew he was crazy and quiet the daredevil, but damn! There was no way she could do this! But she really wanted to impress him. She didn't want him to think she was afraid to take risks.  
  
"Of coarse naked, you didn't think we were gonna ruin our clothes did you?" Jeff laughed as he threw his pants aside. He was now in his boxers.  
  
"No! there's no way I'm gonna." Stacy began to cry frantically. Jeff laughed as he dropped his boxers to his feet and let out a wild scream as he jumped into the icy cold river. Her mouth hung open. Not only because she was impressed, which she definitely was, but because she didn't expect him to do it. She ran over to the river.  
  
"Wooooo!" Jeff screamed as he came up for air. He couldn't help but laugh. He was a freak and she loved it.  
  
"Come on, liver a little! Have some fun! Do something crazy!" Jeff yelled with a smile. She hesitated. It did look like fun. "Find your inner freak!" Jeff laughed. "Unless your scared" He challenged her.  
  
"I'm not scared!" Stacy insisted. He began to make chicken noises. That was all it took. She pulled off her shirt and slipped off her shorts. She unhooked her bra and tossed her thongs to the side with her other clothes. She did this all so quickly so she wouldn't have time to think and talk herself out of it. She made a huge leap and splashed into the cold water. Jeff let out a thrilling cry when he seen this. He never in his life thought he'd see Stacy do something that crazy. She also had an amazing body, of coarse he already knew that. She sprung out of the water with bouncy glee. A huge smile crossed her face as she swam over to Jeff. She wrapped her arms around is neck as their nude, slippery bodied pressed together.  
  
"Nobody calls me scared!" She declared as she ducked his head underneath the water. He slashed her and she let out a girlish scream.  
  
"This water is freezing!" Stacy squealed with a chill.  
  
"You just noticed that?" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Shut up!" She replied as the splashing war continued. She was surprised she hadn't felt weird at all but there was something about being around him that comforted her. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"I knew you had an inner freak in you!" Jeff joked.  
  
"Maybe I should let her out more often" Stacy smiled as their lips met. He ran his hand down her smooth back. She let the kiss deepen as she placed her hand on his face. He pulled back with a grin. She had been shivering and she hadn't even noticed.  
  
"Let's go" Jeff smiled. She got on his back as he swam over to the riverbank. As they slowly walked up to get their clothes, they both slightly covered themselves when suddenly Jeff stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted a police car. Stacy quickly hid her nudity behind him at the sight of the police officer glaring at them. Jeff let out a nervous laugh. The officer had a stern look on his face as he angrily picked up their clothes.  
  
To readers: thanks to Caitlin714, chipmunkdani, DreamLover684, o0justbringit0o, Mollie, aussiewrestlingfan, and Hippiechik00 for the reviews. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!! Please also check some of my other stories if you haven't gotten the chance too.  
  
Preview: Test and Lita both have opinions on the relationship between Stacy and Jeff. 


	11. Chapter 11

"Would these happen to belong to you?" The Officer asked in a serious tone.  
  
"Um, yeah. We were just having a little fun no harm done." Jeff laughed nervously.  
  
"No harm done? You do realize this is indecent exposure?" The Officer answered firmly.  
  
"I'm sure we can work something out" Stacy smiled nervously revealing one of her never-ending legs hoping to persuade the officer.  
  
"Put on your clothes and get in the car!" The officer ordered.  
  
Stacy and Jeff sat in the police station. She had no choice but to call Test.  
  
"If you think I'm bailing out that freak your wrong! He's not getting in my car either!" Test yelled over the phone.  
  
"What the big deal? I'll pay you back!" Stacy cried.  
  
"I don't like that little punk! He's completely changed you! Since when do you jump into rivers naked and get arrested?!" Test fumed.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's not his fault!" Stacy insisted.  
  
"Yeah ok, like it was your idea to do something that stupid? It had to be the freak!" Test argued.  
  
"It wasn't stupid it was fun, and there's nothing wrong with being a freak!" Stacy cried defensively.  
  
"I'm coming to get you right now! We'll talk about this later!" Test growled as he slammed the phone down.  
  
Stacy sat next to Jeff with a frown on her face.  
  
"Is everything ok?" Jeff asked "I'm really sorry" He added sincerely.  
  
"It's ok, I had fun. Test is really mad at me. I don't think he's gonna bail us both out and if you don't go I'm not going!" Stacy declared  
  
"That's sweet, but you should go, I can get my own way out of here" Jeff replied as he caressed her face.  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll just call Lita, I'd offer for you to stay, but it's probably best if you go with Test cause Lita will be just as mad as he is" Jeff explained. Test stormed into the room and glared at Jeff.  
  
"Let's go!" He barked angrily. Stacy stood quickly and Jeff stood as well returning Test's icy stare.  
  
"I'll see you later" Jeff smiled as he placed a small kiss on Stacy's lips right in front of Test. Test's eyes filled with a boiling hatred for the Hardy boy.  
  
"Bye" Stacy smiled as she slipped her hand down his arm.  
  
"Let's go!" Test repeated angrily as he grabbed her arm.  
  
Jeff sighed as he watched her leave. Now was the moment he had been dreading. Calling Lita.  
  
"Hello?" Lita's voice asked over the phone.  
  
"Hey, it's me, Jeff" He sighed.  
  
"Oh hey what's up?" Lita asked  
  
"Can you come pick me up?" Jeff responded.  
  
"Where are you?" Lita asked curiously.  
  
"Jail" Jeff winced.  
  
"What?! Jail! Why the hell are you in jail?" Lita yelled.  
  
"Me and Stacy." Jeff began to explain  
  
"Enough said! I knew that little bitch had something to do with this!" Lita cut him off angrily.  
  
"It's not her fault, it's mine!" Jeff insisted.  
  
"Why are you always defending her?!" Lita cried.  
  
"Because it's true! It's my fault! It was my idea. She should be mad at me" Jeff reasoned.  
  
"What'd you do?" Lita asked.  
  
"That's not really important" Jeff replied trying to avoid the question.  
  
"What's you do?" Lita repeated.  
  
"I thought it'd be fun to go swimming in a river." Jeff began.  
  
"So?" Lita replied.  
  
"Naked" Jeff winced.  
  
"And Stacy actually did it?" Lita said in surprise.  
  
"Yep, she jumped right in" Jeff smiled.  
  
"This girl is nothing but trouble." Lita sighed.  
  
"I told you.." Jeff began getting frustrated.  
  
"I'm coming to get you, we'll talk about this later!" Lita replied angrily.  
  
To readers: Thanks to Caitlin714, aussiewrestlingfan, Crystal, and, o0justbringit0o for the reviews. PLEASE READ ABD REVIEW!!!REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!  
  
Preview: Test is upset, and Lita has some concerns about Stacy's intentions 


	12. Chapter 12

Test paced back and forth in the locker room as Stacy sat quietly on the couch.  
  
"Your suppose to be my manager!" Test complained.  
  
"I still am!" Stacy insisted  
  
"You haven't had anytime for me since you started seeing that loser! What happened to all of your management idea's? What happened to making my "testicles" bigger and taking me to the top? It seems like all you care about is Jeff's testicles" Test exclaimed angrily.  
  
"I still have tons of idea's for your "testicles" nothing's changed." Stacy insisted.  
  
"You better hope so, cause I have a match against your boy tonight, and I better not lose, for your sake." Test warned as he stormed off.  
  
Jeff sat in his locker room listening to Lita lecture. She had already told him the reasons she shouldn't be with Stacy. She just didn't want to accept it, so now here she was repeating herself all over again.  
  
"I seen what she had 3-minute warning do to you, and it's just gonna get worse. I know she's a pretty girl so of coarse your attracted to her, but Jeff I'm telling you, take it from a friend, she's not the type of person you wanna be around." Lita explained.  
  
"Well, did you see what she went through to get back my trust? Lita, they could have broken her back. She proved herself that night, why can't you see that?" Jeff argued.  
  
"How long do you think this good girl act is gonna last? She can't hide who she is forever." Lita began.  
  
"You obviously don't know who she is then. She's sweet, funny and caring. You don't get to see that side of her I see, maybe if you gave her half the chance you'd like her." Jeff reasoned.  
  
"Oh god she's completely blinded you." Lita replied shaking her head.  
  
"What about you and Matt? He's hurt you and you've given him plenty of undeserved second chances." Jeff asked suddenly.  
  
"That's different" Lita insisted.  
  
"How? Because it's your relationship and not mine?" Jeff asked.  
  
"No, because I love Matt, you don't love Stacy." Lita replied.  
  
"Don't tell me how I feel" Jeff replied angrily. "I control how I feel, not you" He added.  
  
"Are you saying you love Stacy?" Lita exclaimed.  
  
"No, I'm saying this is my life I'll choose who I want to be in it" Jeff answered.  
  
"I just don't wanna see you get hurt. I'm just trying to look out for you." Lita explained sadly with concern in her eyes. Jeff took her hand.  
  
"I know you are, and I appreciate it. But you have to take risks for great things. The pain is sometimes worth it." Jeff replied softly.  
  
"Stacy is not great and she's not worth it" Lita sighed.  
  
"Well, I think she is, and it would really mean a lot to me if you'd try to accept it." Jeff admitted.  
  
"Are you asking me to be friends with her?" Lita asked  
  
"You may actually have a lot in common" Jeff reasoned.  
  
"I may not be able to change it, but I will never accept it." Lita answered as she got up and left.  
  
Thanks to: o0justbringit0o, Caitlin714, chipmunkdani, Mollie, DreamLover684, and Crystal for the reviews! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Almost near 100! Yay!  
  
Preview: Jeff has a match against Test, Stacy is caught in the middle and she and Lita face off. 


	13. Chapter 13

Jeff found out he would be having a match against Test that night, which he wasn't looking forward too. He smiled as he approached Stacy in the hall. He was a but upset about his conversation with Lita, but he always felt better when he seen her.  
  
"Hey baby." He said as he kissed her, she returned his kiss as she slipped her hand over his face.  
  
"Hey, so are you ok about tonight? I'm sorry I have to accompany Test to the ring, I'm his manager. Please don't be mad" Stacy pleaded cuddling closely to him.  
  
"It's ok, I understand. Is he still mad?" Jeff asked  
  
"Let's just say I haven't heard the end of it. What about Lita?" Stacy asked  
  
"Worse. I really wish you two would get along." Jeff sighed.  
  
"I know, but she hates me. I'm sorry" Stacy frowned sadly.  
  
"It's not your fault" Jeff replied softly as he lifted her chin. "Wish me luck" He added as he kissed her. He kissed her one last time before he walked away, he had to get ready for his match, which was just minutes away. Stacy smiled as she thought about his lips. He was such a good kisser. Then her mind slipped to the incident in the river. She was brought out of her thoughts when Test walked up from behind her and turned her around.  
  
"Oh, hi Andrew" Stacy smiled quickly trying not to think about Jeff. It would be so hard watching this match. Her boyfriend versus her client.  
  
"Hey Stace, remember what I said." He warned.  
  
"Andrew, I'm not getting involved in this match. It's gonna be fair. Who ever wins, wins." Stacy answered.  
  
"Then I guess we don't have a problem." Test stated firmly. "Aren't you gonna wish me good luck?" He asked  
  
"Good." Stacy began when he suddenly grabbed her and shoved his tongue done her throat. Her arms went flying in the air as she struggled to pushed him off of her.  
  
"Stop!" She screamed  
  
"What the hell's your problem!? You always give me good luck kisses before my matches" Test yelled angrily.  
  
"That was when I didn't have a boyfriend! You can't do that it's different now!" Stacy cried.  
  
"Yeah, that's the problem!" Test shouted as he stormed off.  
  
Test won the match with out Stacy's help, but continued to torture Jeff. Stacy begged for him to stop but he ignored her cries, and told her to shut up. He brought a chair in the ring and that's when Stacy got in the ring and stood in front of Jeff.  
  
"Stacy move, I'm warning you!" Test growled raising the chair above his head. He fell to his knees in immense pain after suffering a low blow from the lovely Lita, who had come down through the crowd. She quickly pulled Jeff out of the ring and helped him up the ramp. Stacy quickly searched backstage for Lita. She finally found her.  
  
"Lita, I just wanted to thank you for helping out there tonight. I don't know what I would have done if Jeff had gotten hurt." Stacy admitted  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, I didn't do it for you" Lita replied coldly.  
  
"I know, but I still wanted to thank you." Stacy smiled.  
  
"Look Stacy, I'm gonna be honest, I don't like you, I never have, and I never will. Now I don't know how you tricked Jeff, or what you want from him, but you don't deserve him because your only gonna hurt him" Lita answered angrily.  
  
"Maybe I'm not good enough for him, but at least he's not so judgmental. He believes in people, and I believe in him. I love him, and nobody's gonna take that away from me, nobody" Stacy replied firmly.  
  
"You hurt him, I'll hurt you!" Lita warned angrily.  
  
"You ruin this, I'll ruin you!" Stacy threatened with just as much anger. They stared at each other coldly for a moment, and then finally walked off.  
  
Thanks to: Esquirella, Caitlin714, Y2J's Princess, Crystal, and DreamLover684 for the reviews! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! And please check out my other stories! if anyone decides to write any stories with: trish/Bubba, Brock/Stephanie, Rey/Nidia, Trish/Hurricane, please tell me. It's really hard to find stories where Steph and Brock are paired together, i haven't found any, so please let me know if you read this and ever write one cuz i'd love to read it. Trish/Bubba and Nidia/Rey are other couples that are hard to find stories on, so them too Please!!!!!!  
  
Preview: Stacy and Jeff share a special intimate moment, and goof off at the beach. 


	14. Chapter 14

Stacy couldn't help but feel turned on by Jeff. Her hormones went crazy whenever they were around each other. Jeff also trouble controlling himself, but they couldn't help but be all over each other. He layed on top of her during one of their many make out sessions. Her long legs were wrapped around his, as she let out a small moan. Jeff's hand traveled from her thigh to her breast. She didn't feel as if they were moving too fast, she just felt a bit stupid. She knew she didn't have much in that area. Especially compared to girls like Lita and Trish. He pulled back and looked at her, slowly removing his hand.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jeff asked  
  
"Nothing, it's just, sometimes I wish they were bigger too, but their real. I'm sorry, I could get breast implants if you want." Stacy began to apologize. She never wanted to change herself, but if it would make him happy, she'd consider it. That's how much he meant to her. Jeff stared at her in shock.  
  
"What are you talking about? Your perfect! You have a nice chest, there's nothing wrong with it. You look great, I can't believe you would even think that. Stacy, your beautiful." Jeff replied softly caressing her face.  
  
"Thank you" Stacy said quietly as she smiled.  
  
"Just tell me if I'm moving too fast." Jeff answered.  
  
"Your not, your perfect." Stacy smiled.  
  
"Look, Stacy, I've never felt the way I feel about you, about anyone. I want us to be together for a long time, and some day I want us to make love and do all those things I've ever dreamed of. I don't wanna scare you, but I think I'm falling in love with you." Jeff admitted  
  
"I want all those things too. Why would that scare me?" Stacy asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I don't know, I just wanted you to know." Jeff explained.  
  
"Jeff, I don't wanna scare you, but I'm in love with you" Stacy admitted as a tear rolled down her cheek. He gently erased the tear as he kissed it away. It was the sweetest thing she had ever seen a guy do. He then placed his lips across her mouth softly kissing her.  
  
"No, Jeff your crazy!" Stacy screamed. Why did she always find herself saying this to him?  
  
"Come on just bury me!" Jeff insisted. They were laying on the beach, and Stacy had to do a photo shoot in a few hours for Divas magazine.  
  
"No!" Stacy repeated with a smile.  
  
"Fine, your no fun" Jeff joked with a childish grin as he poured a bucket of sand on her stomach.  
  
"Jeff!" Stacy yelled.  
  
"If you won't bury me, I'll bury you." Jeff offered as he poured another bucket of sand on her.  
  
"Your not burying me!" Stacy cried. They were sitting a few feet away from the water.  
  
"Your right it'd take me forever with your legs. They practically touch the water!" Jeff joked.  
  
"Shut up!" She laughed as she playfully slapped his arm. After talking Jeff into not burying her, they walked over to a small store on the beach. He waited outside as she went in to get a bottle of water. She was dying of thirst. When she emerged from the store, Jeff was no where to be found. She looked up and down the beach.  
  
"Jeff?" She yelled  
  
"Up here!" Jeff called. He had climbed on the roof of the store.  
  
"Jeff get down from there!" Stacy insisted.  
  
"Come on it's fun!" He giggled  
  
"Jeff, get down from there!" Stacy repeated firmly.  
  
"Fine" He sighed. He could have climbed down, but no, that wouldn't have given her a heart attack. He had to do it. He jumped off the roof!  
  
"Jeff!!" Stacy screamed as her heart jumped into her throat. He landed on his feet and fell forward.  
  
"Ouch" He groaned. She began to slap him. "Hey!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Don't do that to me!" Stacy cried. He threw her over his shoulder and ran out to the water. She screamed as he threw her in. They held hands as they walked back up the beach. He began to lean in for a kiss when suddenly he heard an ice cream truck. Stacy had seen it all when she seen him running alongside many children. He came back with two ice creams and handed her one. She let out a giggle thinking of how cute he was.  
  
"What?" Jeff asked as he ate his ice cream.  
  
"Your just too cute" She replied as she kissed his nose. "Do you really need more sugar?" She added.  
  
"No, but it taste good." Jeff smiled. She pre4ssed her lips against his pulling him into a sweet kiss.  
  
Thanks to: Y2J's Princess, DreamLover684, Mollie, Caitlin714, and Lizzie Borden for the reviews. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.  
  
Preview: Stacy has her photo shoot, and Test makes Lita a tempting offer. 


	15. Chapter 15

She arrived at the photo shoot with Jeff hand in hand. A couple of the other Divas snickered as they passed.  
  
"That's disgusting!" Jackie Gayda complained.  
  
"I caught them practically having sex in the middle of ring!" Dawn Marie whispered.  
  
"She's a slut!" Victoria declared  
  
"If their gonna do that then they should get a room" Jackie snickered.  
  
"She's so loose!" Molly gasped. Stacy felt awful as she walked past them, but she didn't say a word. When she and Jeff were alone, she finally spoke.  
  
"We were just holding hands, and that day in the ring, we were just kissing" Stacy said quietly.  
  
"I know, their just jealous, they want what we have and they can't have it" Jeff explained softly.  
  
"I'm glad we have each other" Stacy smiled as she kissed him.  
  
Stacy posed in her bikini but it was so hard to be serious and act sexy when Jeff was goofing off in the background. Jeff watched the photo shoot as he ate a bag of chips.  
  
"Jeff, you can't just walk in front of the camera!" Stacy exclaimed. He hadn't even noticed he'd done so.  
  
"Oops, sorry!" Jeff smirked. He then plopped down next to her as the photographer took pictures. She couldn't help but laugh as she struggled to push him out of the shot.  
  
Lita read over her lines for Sunday Night Heat. She had been co-hosting with the Coach for a few weeks and had done a pretty good job so far. She heard loud footsteps and a large figure hovered over her. She took her eyes off the paper and looked up at Test.  
  
"Can I help you?" Lita asked raising an eyebrow. What was he doing there? The distance between them made her uncomfortable, they were barley inches apart. She took a step back.  
  
"I'm so glad you asked me that" Test smiled as he stepped forward. "We can help each other" He reasoned with a smile.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lita asked not fully understanding his intentions.  
  
"Jeff and Stacy have been seeing each other for a while now, and maybe at first you just shrugged it off and thought it was no big deal because you figured it wouldn't last long, well it's lasted a little too long. Each day that passes by is another day they get more serious about each other. The more serious they get, the more it's gonna hurt when she does the inevitable and rips out his still beating heart. I know you don't want that, he's your friend and friend's look out for each other. But I know, you know, and deep down in her heat Stacy knows she'll only end up hurting him. Unless you can prevent it" Test explained.  
  
"I can't control Jeff or Stacy, so how am I suppose to stop it?" Lita asked  
  
"With my help" Test offered. She looked at him skeptically.  
  
"What's in it for you? Why do you wanna break them up so badly?" Lita questioned.  
  
"I'll get my old manager back, you'll save Jeff from a large amount of pain. It's a win/win situation. She's completely changed since she started seeing Jeff. She doesn't even have any marketing ideas anymore. If Jeff does get hurt, it'll be your fault" Test replied.  
  
"No, it'll be his own fault. And it sounds like your jealous" Lita shot back. He began to move closer to her as she continued to mover back until she bumped into the wall, then he was right on top of her.  
  
"I'm not jealous, I just want what's best for all of us. Are you in or are you out?" Test growled.  
  
"I'll think about it" Lita answered.  
  
Thanks to: The-Slayer-Undead; Mia Reso, Y2J's Princess, Caitlin714, and DreamLover684 for the reviews. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Finally 100 yay! *throws confetti*  
  
Preview: Stacy does something daring, Lita considers Test's Proposal, and gets Trish's advice. 


	16. Chapter 16

Stacy bent over as Jeff stood behind her wrapping a towel around her head.  
  
"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" Stacy cried sadly.  
  
"Calm down it's gonna look great" Jeff reassured her.  
  
"No it's not. I'm gonna look so stupid!" Stacy insisted  
  
"It's not permanent. You did something daring, you shouldn't be upset." Jeff explained. He pulled the towel off her head and began to blow dry her hair as she sobbed.  
  
"Just relax" Jeff called. He brushed a few out of her face once it was dry.  
  
"How' it look?" Stacy frowned.  
  
"I know I use this word way too much, but it's beautiful." Jeff smiled. She rushed over to the mirror. She had done the unthinkable. No one would expect such a thing from her. She had put red and blue streaks in her hair, most of it was still blonde, but you could definitely see the change. She didn't know what to do laugh or smile, she had to admit, it looked good.  
  
"Well?" Jeff asked in anticipation  
  
"I love it!" Stacy decided with a smile as he scooped her up into a hug. He spun her around once as she giggled.  
  
"It'll wash out within a month, but it looks good on you." Jeff reminded. She began to softly nibble at his bottom lip, as he teased her. Each time she went in for a kiss, he slightly backed away then moved in closer again. She giggled as he finally gave in to the kiss. She felt his hand slip up her shirt as the fell onto the coach. She slowly pulled off his shirt. As things began to get more heated Jeff pulled back and looked at her.  
  
"Stacy, I love you" Jeff said finally  
  
"I love you too." She smiled.  
  
"I know we've both been with people, but when you and I have our first time together I want it to be perfect" Jeff explained. Stacy slowly sat up and thought about this for a moment, maybe he was right, her coach wasn't exactly romantic.  
  
"Ok, well, maybe we should plan it out. How about two weeks from now." Stacy suggested  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked  
  
"Honestly, I was about to give myself to you right now. But your right, I'm sure" Stacy admitted. He smiled as he softly kissed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trish sat across from Lita. She could tell that something was bothering the firey redhead.  
  
"What's wrong?" Trish asked  
  
"Nothing, I was just thinking." Lita replied. "What do you think about Jeff and Stacy?" She asked  
  
"They seem to be happy together, so I'm happy for them" Trish replied.  
  
"I thought you hated Stacy" Lita said cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, there was a time I hated you too, remember? History, is just that, history. She seems a lot different since she became Test's manager, and since she started seeing Jeff. She's not the complete bitch we all know and hate. I had a match with Test against Steven Richards and Victoria a few weeks ago, and we actually go along." Trish explained  
  
"Do you think she'll hurt Jeff?" Lita sighed.  
  
"I don't know" Trish admitted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Torrie Wilson's phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Torrie asked  
  
"Hey Torrie" Stacy chimed.  
  
"Stacy? Hey what's up? I haven't heard from you in a long time" Torrie remarked with a smile.  
  
"I just needed a girlfriend to talk some girltalk with. Any lucky guys lately?" Stacy asked with a grin.  
  
"Plenty of guys, none of them getting lucky." She laughed. "I might like someone. If you want, Me, Lita, Trish, Terri, and Nidia, are getting together after the Divas photo shoot, and hanging out. You can come, if you want." Torrie offered  
  
"I'm not so sure I'd be welcomed." Stacy admitted  
  
"Of course your welcome, I just invited you." Torrie insisted.  
  
"Ok, I'll come" Stacy gave in.  
  
Thanks to: DreamLover684, Kandi, and Y2J's Princess for the reviews. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! I can't say that enough! Please check out my other stories if you haven't!!!!!!!!!  
  
Preview: The Divas hangout, and what is suppose to be a night of fun, turns into a catfight. 


	17. Chapter 17

The Divas gathered around after the photo shoot drinking wine, and playing truth or dare. Lita wasn't too happy about Stacy's presence, and made it well known.  
  
"Ok, Torrie truth or dare?" Terri asked  
  
"Dare" Torrie chose.  
  
"We all know about your HLA with Dawn Marie." Terri began.  
  
"I had no chose" Torrie protested.  
  
"Well, you don't have a choose now either, I dare you to kiss Trish." Terri dared. Torrie and Trish kissed. Now it was Terri's turn, and she wouldn't be getting away easy after that dare.  
  
"Terri, truth or dare?" Torrie smiled  
  
"Dare" Terri grinned doing the she-devil sign. Trish quickly whispered in Torrie's ear.  
  
"Ok, I dare you to run to Big Show's hotel room naked, knock on the door, and tell Paul Heyman how much you love him, then slap him and run away!" Torrie dared as she and Trish laughed hysterically.  
  
"No way!!" Terri refused.  
  
"You have to! Remember? We agreed, that we have to accept all truth or dares, no matter what! It's no fun when you turn them down." Lita demanded  
  
"Yeah, but this dare is way worse than mine was, I'd rather kiss another girl!" Terri exclaimed  
  
"Just be thankful you get to slap Paul and not kiss him!" Trish laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The girls made their way to the hall of the Big Show's room. Terri clenched her robe, she couldn't believe they were making her do this!  
  
"Please!" Terri pleaded  
  
"Go!" Torrie ordered. She dropped the robe and ran down the hall. She quickly knocked on the door.  
  
"No! it's the next door!" Trish giggled as Terri's eyes bulged at the sight of The Next Big Thing, Brock Lesnar. She stormed over to the other door and knocked. Kurt Angle answered.  
  
"Is Paul Heyman here?" Terri asked uncomfortably as her face turned beat red.  
  
"Um, Terri, you're not wearing any clothes." Kurt whispered as if she hadn't noticed.  
  
"I realize that! Would you just go get Paul!?" Terri snapped. Kurt went to go get his agent, and Paul came to the door, and a goofy smile crossed his face at the sight of her nudity.  
  
"Paul, I love you!" Terri cried as she slapped him and ran down the hall. The other Divas fell on the floor laughing. Terri quickly grabbed the robe.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you!" Terri swore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The girls gathered around once again.  
  
"Nidia, I dare you to drink this whole bottle of wine, take these car keys and drive off that bridge." Terri dared. The other girls giggled.  
  
"Very funny, but I didn't pick yet." Nidia replied "Truth" she chose.  
  
"How many men have you had sex with?" Terri asked. Nidia spent the next ten minute trying to count them all.  
  
"What do you mean by sex?" Nidia asked finally.  
  
"Forget it, I don't even wanna know." Terri exclaimed.  
  
"Lita, truth or dare?" Nidia asked  
  
"Dare" Lita chose.  
  
"I dare you to go kiss Maven!" Nidia dared.  
  
"I have a boyfriend." Lita reminded  
  
"No turning down dares, remember?" Nidia insisted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lita made her way to Maven's room. She knocked on the door, and Al Snow answered it.  
  
"Um, is Maven here?" Lita asked  
  
"No, he's not" Al replied.  
  
"Ok thanks" Lita smiled as he closed the door. "Can't do it, he's not there" Lita explained as she approached the other Divas.  
  
"There he is!" Terri cried as Maven walked past them.  
  
"Go!" Nidia urged. Lita quickly caught up with him.  
  
"Maven!" She called. The Tough Enough winner turned around at the sound of his name.  
  
"Oh, hey Lita" Maven greeted her with that nice smile. She quickly cupped his face and kissed him, then ran back down the hall. He didn't know why she had done that, but he liked it. He grinned as he watched her walk away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now it was Lita's turn.  
  
"Stacy, truth or dare" Lita asked  
  
"Dare" Stacy smiled unsure of what Lita may asked her to do.  
  
"I dare you to go break up with Jeff, because we all know your just gonna hurt him anyway!" Lita dared coldly. Everyone was silent and they all looked at Stacy. She didn't know what to say.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to: Y2J's Princess, Caitlin714, and DreamLover684 for the reviews. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. It seems as if, only three people are reviewing, which I appreciate, but I would appreciate if you all checked out all of my stories. So please check out all of my stories, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.  
  
Preview: Will Lita and Stacy ever be friends? Stacy is nervous about the thought of she and Jeff sharing their first time. 


	18. Chapter 18

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that" Stacy replied  
  
"You have too, it's the rules!" Lita yelled angrily.  
  
"I can't! I'm sorry you don't like me, and you don't want us to be together, but I love him so much, and I'm not gonna let some stupid game, which is suppose to be fun, ruin it!" Stacy cried. They started at each other coldly.  
  
"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea" Torrie sighed. Lita got up angrily and walk off, and Stacy let out a frustrated sigh, why couldn't she just understand? She got up and quickly ran after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lita was walking at such a fast pace you could tell she was angry. What the hell were they think, inviting her, and Stacy to the same party? Were they crazy, or did they just want to see Stacy get her ass kicked? Stacy soon caught up with her.  
  
"Lita, look, I know you want what's best for Jeff, and you don't wanna see him get hurt. I want the same thing, I don't wanna hurt him! I love him. How would you feel if everyone was telling you that you and Matt couldn't be together? Put yourself in my shoes. I'm the one that has to prove everyone wrong. I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you hate me, but I hope someday we can get along, at least for Jeff's sake. I'm not the type of person to apologize, but this is how much he means to me." Stacy explained softly.  
  
"It's different with me and Matt, I don't have the kind of past you do!" Lita snapped.  
  
"My past isn't who I am, I've changed. He makes me wanna be a better person. Please, just give me a chance, if I mess up, you can kick my ass." Stacy smiled.  
  
"I can't promise you anything. But I'll try" Lita sighed. "I like your hair" Lita smiled "Was that Jeff's work?" She laughed  
  
"Yeah" Stacy grinned "How'd you know?" She asked  
  
"Because he's Jeff" Lita laughed. Stacy gave her a hug, before they rejoined the other girls. Hopefully Lita would realize she wasn't that bad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Torrie walked Stacy to her room. Stacy glanced over at her with a smirk.  
  
"Can I tell you something?" Stacy asked  
  
"Anything" Torrie answered  
  
"Tomorrow, Jeff and I are suppose to.ya know" Stacy admitted.  
  
"Oh, you mean, um." Torrie replied trying to find the words. "Your first time with him?" She whispered.  
  
"Yeah" Stacy blushed feeling like a schoolgirl.  
  
"I'm surprised you waited this long." Torrie joked  
  
"Trust me, it hasn't been easy" Stacy laughed "I'm so nervous" She admitted  
  
"Your never nervous!" Torrie said in shock.  
  
"I want it to be perfect." Stacy smiled  
  
"I'm sure it'll be fine. I want details!" Torrie squealed "So are you and Lita ok?" She asked  
  
"Well, let's just say were better than Jeff and Test are. We don't wanna kill each other, but I'll keep you posted." Stacy joked.  
  
"Don't you hate it when other people just won't stay out of your relationship" Torrie sighed.  
  
"You have no idea" Stacy laughed.  
  
Thanks to: Y2J's Princess, Nero's Babe229, The-Slayer-Undead; Mia Reso, sarah, and Caitlin714 for the review!  
  
Preview: Will Jeff and Stacy sleep together? Jeff receives an unexpected phone call. 


	19. Chapter 19

Stacy placed rose petals all over the bed. She bought to bottle of champagne, and she was making a delicious dinner. She had on a black mini skirt and a black top. She smiled as Jeff entered the room greeting him with a passionate kiss, and quickly pulling off his jacket.  
  
"Wait.I made.Dinner." She mumbled in between kisses.  
  
"Ok, what's that smell?" Jeff asked, realizing the house smelt like it was on fire. She ran over to the oven and opened it.  
  
"Oh no!" Stacy cried. Her chicken was burnt!  
  
"It's ok" Jeff reassured her.  
  
"No it's not, I wanted everything to be perfect!" Stacy insisted "Well, we still have soup." She pouted sadly.  
  
"Sounds great." Jeff smiled. They sat down and began to eat their soup. Jeff reached over for a glass, and accidentally knocked the whole bowl of soup on her. She let out a scream as she jumped up.  
  
"Oh god, Stacy I'm so sorry!" Jeff apologized frantically. She aggressively grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into the room. She pulled off her wet shirt and skirt, revealing pink bra and panties. She pulled him on top of her and kissed him as he began to laugh.  
  
"No! Don't laugh!" She ordered.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just, everything is going wrong!" Jeff laughed.  
  
"How is that funny!?" Stacy cried in frustration  
  
"Maybe you can plan something like this, maybe it has to happen on it's own." Jeff explained.  
  
"No, this is happening right now!" Stacy insisted as Jeff laughed harder "Jeff!" She yelled  
  
"How can I be serious now?" Jeff grinned as he stood up and began to jump on the bed.  
  
"Jeff, get serious now!" Stacy demanded as she bounced from the jumping. Her threats made him laugh even more. She grabbed his leg, making him fall on top of her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jeff's cell-phone rang, as he sat in his locker room.  
  
"Hello?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Hey it's me, don't hang up." His brother's voice replied.  
  
"Matt! What do you want?" Jeff asked in shock.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you." Matt answered not sounding as snotty as usual.  
  
"About what?" Jeff questioned.  
  
"I was thinking about everything Lita said, and all the good old times we had together. Were brothers, and I really miss the way things were. I miss Team Extreme." Matt admitted.  
  
"Maybe you should have thought of that before you screwed me over and jumped to Smackdown." Jeff sighed  
  
"I know, I screwed up, I made a mistake, the bottom line, is I'm sorry." Maybe there's still hope for Team Extreme." Matt apologized with a pause. "Maybe we can talk over some beers, what do you say?" He asked  
  
"Yeah, ok" Jeff agreed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stacy picked up the phone and dialed Torrie's number. Jeff was lucky he made it out of her apartment alive. She was about to chop off his balls! Of coarse she had to admit, it was a little funny, but she was still pissed off.  
  
"Hello?" Torrie asked as she answered her phone.  
  
"Hey it's me" Stacy answered  
  
"Oh, hey, so how did it go?" Torrie grinned  
  
"Oh it went" Stacy groaned, and let out a slight chuckle.  
  
"What do you mean? Oh no, did something bad happen? Did he suck?" Torrie whispered.  
  
"I wouldn't know" Stacy answered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Torrie repeated.  
  
"Everything went wrong, and when I say everything, I mean everything! Anything that could've went wrong today, did." Stacy replied.  
  
"Wow, it was that bad." Torrie frowned.  
  
"Well, it started out perfect, I found a sexy outfit, and I made a romantic dinner." Stacy began.  
  
"Sounds good so far." Torrie commented.  
  
"Then he showed up, looking great, and then I realized I burnt the chicken!" Stacy cried.  
  
"Oh no!" Torrie groaned.  
  
"It gets worse. He spilt soup on me, ruining my new outfit! So, I dragged him into the bedroom, and demanded that today was the day, and he laughed at me! Then, he started jumping on the bed." Stacy exclaimed  
  
"Ouch, that bad" Torrie cringed  
  
"Yeah, I swear sometimes the guy drives me crazy." Stacy sighed.  
  
"Yeah, but that's why you love him." Torrie smiled. "After all, who else could get Stacy Keibler to dye her hair blue and red?" She joked.  
  
"Your right" Stacy laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to: Caitlin714, and sarah for the reviews. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
Preview: Is Team Extreme reunited? Jeff meets Matt at the bar and gets an unexpected twist of fate. 


	20. Chapter 20

He met Matt at the bar they had agreed to go to. He was already flirting with some girl, and Jeff couldn't help but feel sorry for Lita.  
  
"Forget about Lita?" Jeff asked as he walked up  
  
"Just talking." Matt reasoned with a sly grin. Jeff sat down and they ordered tow beers.  
  
"So, what made you call?" Jeff asked  
  
"I told you, I want Team Extreme back together, I miss it." Matt replied sincerely.  
  
"YOU want us back together, or Lita wants us back together?" Jeff asked skeptically as he drank his beer. Matt accidentally knocked one of the ashtrays on the floor as Jeff picked it up for him.  
  
"We both do. So, what about you?" Matt asked as they both took sips of their beer.  
  
"You know you'll always be my brother, nothing can change that. But if you ever pull anything like that again, I might have to get Extreme on you. But, I miss Team Extreme too." Jeff admitted feeling a bit sleepy.  
  
"Good, so I guess were on the same page." Matt answered.  
  
"I guess so." Jeff shrugged. The girl Matt had been flirting with walked up from behind them, and put her arm around Jeff.  
  
"Well, Matt, who's this?" She smiled.  
  
"Hey Nicole, this is my brother, Jeff" Matt introduced them with a smile.  
  
"Hi, I'm Nicole" She smiled as she rubbed his arm. Jeff felt completely drowsy. What was wrong with him?  
  
"Hey, I'm Jeff" Jeff managed to slur. His tongue felt heavy and he struggled to keep his eyes open. He began to collapse off the bar stool as Matt held him up with a laugh.  
  
"He's out of it." Nicole smiled. "Nice job" She added.  
  
"The hard part is over." Matt replied with a grin as he lifted his brother.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nicole took the other side of Jeff and they dragged him out of the bar. They pulled him over to a big black van and threw him in the backseat, Nicole climbed in as well. Matt got in and sat in the passenger's seat.  
  
"Perfect" Test smiled with an evil laugh from the driver's seat as they sped off. They arrived at a hotel. Matt and Test pulled Jeff out of the backseat as Nicole followed them to the hotel room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to: Caitlin714, Y2J's Princess, DreamLover684, and The-Slayer- Undead; Mia Reso for the reviews. Sorry if this chapter, or any other chapter is short, I just don't want to give away too much too soon! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. And please check out my other stories if you get the chance! Thanks!  
  
Preview: What will Matt and Test do to Jeff? Will Lita have anything to do with it? 


	21. Chapter 21

They threw Jeff on the bed.  
  
"When should he be waking?" Test asked  
  
"I think the drug should last through out the night. He should probably wake up at about 6, which is when I'll ask someone to go tell Stacy, Jeff want to talk to her." Matt explained.  
  
"Then, Stacy walks in and finds Mr. Perfect in bed with another woman." Test smiled.  
  
"And then she comes running right back into your arms." Matt grinned.  
  
"Would you like to do the honors?" Test asked Nicole with an evil smile. She returned his evil smile as she walked over to the bed where Jeff's body laid defenseless. She took off Jeff's shirt and began to unbuckle his pants. She pulled off his pants, and now he laid there in only his boxers. She then took off her shirt, and slipped off her skirt revealing red bra and panties. She climbed underneath the covers with him.  
  
"So, when Stacy walk in, what do you say?" Test questioned.  
  
"I say, you have a girlfriend!" Nicole yelled demonstrating what she would do.  
  
"And don't forget to slap him." Matt smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stacy had woken up an hour ago. She had done her hair and oiled up her legs. She had on black leather shorts and a cute top. She jumped as she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in" Stacy chirped. Terri, a Diva, and a Raw announcer walked in.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt you, but Jeff Hardy wants to talk to you. He's in room 329." Terri informed her before she left. Stacy couldn't wait to see him. It had only been a few hours since they had last seen each other but she still missed him. She quickly made her way to the room with a smile.  
  
Jeff had just began to wake up. When he looked over and saw he was laying in bed with a strange girl. He squinted as his vision unblurred.  
  
"What the hell?" He murmured. Stacy walked in and her smile quickly faded.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?!" Stacy yelled.  
  
"Who are you?" Nicole asked '  
  
"I'm his girlfriend!" Stacy snapped  
  
"You have a girlfriend and you slept with me last night!" Nicole yelled as she slapped Jeff as hard as she could, and left the room. Jeff scratched his head in confusion. What the hell was going on? He tried to compose himself, but he was completely puzzled. Who was that girl, and why had he been in the same bed with her?  
  
"How could you do this to me?" Stacy asked emotionally.  
  
"I didn't sleep with her!" Jeff insisted, although he couldn't remember much.  
  
"You were in bed with her!" Stacy screamed  
  
"I don't know what happened! All I remember is meeting Matt at the bar for drinks, to discuss Team Extreme getting back together, and I don't remember what happened after that. It's all a blur." Jeff explained.  
  
"If you can't remember than how so you know that you didn't sleep with her?" Stacy cried.  
  
"Because I know I would never cheat on you, I love you too damn much for that!" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"I don't believe this. The one person I completely trusted, that I thought would never hurt me, has." Stacy sobbed as her lower lip trembled and tears gushed out of her eyes.  
  
"Stacy I love you, I don't know what happened or how it happened, but I know in my heart that I didn't do it!" Jeff pleaded.  
  
"You're a liar!" Stacy cried as she ran out of the room. She ran down the hall an emotional wreck with tears bursting from her eyes. She knew it, she should have never let him in! She knew she should have never trusted him. Nothing had ever hurt this much. Everyone thought that she would hurt Jeff, but look who got hurt? Test waited in the hall with a sick smile. She came speeding down the hall and he stopped her, as he caught her in his arms.  
  
"Are you ok?" Test asked with concern.  
  
"He's cheating on me" Stacy sobbed as she fell into his arms. An evil smiled crossed his face as he hugged her. It really had been the perfect plan.  
  
"He never deserved you. I told you what he was all about. He's just a stupid freak. Your better off without him." Test reassured her as he kissed her forehead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to: Caitlin714, The-Slayer-Undead; Mia Reso, DreamLover684, sarah, and devilangelchick for the reviews. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. And please check out my other stories if you haven't gotten around to it, including my newest one "Forbidden" THANKS!  
  
Preview: Jeff copes with the idea of him cheating being true, Stacy tries to forget about Jeff, and goes back to the way thing were, Lita finds out what happened, or did she already know? 


	22. Chpater 22

"You cheated on her?" Lita asked in disbelief as they sat in the locker room. Jeff cupped his head in his hands.  
  
"You know I'm not like that. I really love her, it doesn't make any sense! One minute, I'm talking to Matt at the bar, then the next thing I know I'm waking up in bed with some girl. Lita, I know I didn't cheat on her., I wouldn't have. I wouldn't have let myself." Jeff answered frantically.  
  
"Matt? You were with Matt? Well, if you can't remember, maybe he knows." Lita reasoned.  
  
"Lets' find out." Jeff replied ready to track him down.  
  
"He's suppose to be visiting me today, we'll get to the bottom of this." She reassured him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stacy focused on being Test's manager just like he had hoped. It kept her mind of Jeff a bit, but she was still upset, how could she not be? She loved him so much. Part of her wanted to kill him, while the other part wanted to forgive him. She couldn't stop thinking about their time together, and how much she loved him. Being with him was the first times she ever truly lived, the first time she ever truly experienced love. She fell so hard. But he looked into her eyes and lied to her, he cheated on her. She didn't want to be one of those dumb girls who always take back their asshole boyfriend. She wanted to stop thinking about it, but it ate her up inside.  
  
"You've been quiet" Test commented, studying her darkened features.  
  
"I'm just thinking." Stacy replied trying to hide the pain.  
  
"I have something that'll cheer you up and make you feel better." Test smiled. He pulled out an "I love testicles" shirt.  
  
"Cute" Stacy tried to smile.  
  
"I have something even better. Aren't you gonna ask me what it is?" Test asked with a grin.  
  
"What?" Stacy asked  
  
"Revenge. That little punk hurt you, so we'll hurt him. You name it, I'll do it" Test offered with a sick smile.  
  
"I don't wanna hurt him, it won't make it any better." Stacy sighed.  
  
"Are you serious?" Test asked in shock, she always wanted revenge, especially when people offered to do it for her.  
  
"Andrew, it's sweet of you to offer, but I'm sure, promise me you won't lay a finger on him." Stacy decided  
  
"Why are you still so protective of him, shouldn't you want him to pay?" Test questioned a bit annoyed.  
  
"I just want to forget we ever met." Stacy sighed as her chin quivered. She couldn't let herself cry. Not again! Test was pleased with this answer.  
  
"Ok. Well, can I have a good luck kiss for my match tonight?" Test asked. Stacy slightly nodded and gave him a kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Matt walked in Lita's locker room, she greeted him with a kiss.  
  
"Oh, hey Jeff, I'm surprised to see you here" Matt smiled.  
  
"What happened last night?" Jeff demanded.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Matt asked  
  
"Jeff said the two of you met for drinks last night and he doesn't remember a thing after that." Lita explained.  
  
"How could you forget? Your were all over that girl at the bar last night. You guys left me there, and I don't even wanna know what you did after that!" Matt lied.  
  
"What?!" Jeff cried angrily. "Lita, I know I didn't cheat on her! I wouldn't have done that!" He shouted angrily.  
  
"Ok, then what happened?" Matt questioned.  
  
"I can't remember, I don't even remember talking to anyone but you!" Jeff exclaimed  
  
"Well, I know what I seen and I do remember." Matt answered with a bit of an attitude.  
  
"I wouldn't have done that" Jeff repeated angrily as he stormed out of the room. He knew he had to talk to Stacy. Matt let out a sick laugh, he just couldn't hold it in.  
  
"It's not a joke" Lita sighed in shock that he would laugh at such a thing.  
  
"It's funny as hell" Matt laughed  
  
"How do you find this funny?" Lita asked in surprise.  
  
"Shouldn't you be happy? He's not with Stacy anymore." Matt reasoned.  
  
"What happened is awful, he truly believes he didn't do it, and I never thought of Jeff as the type of guy to do that." Lita admitted.  
  
"He didn't that's what makes it so funny" Matt cracked up.  
  
"What?" Lita cried.  
  
"What? Test said you'd be thrilled." Matt replied.  
  
"Test did this!" Lita exclaimed. She knew Test wanted to break them up but she didn't think he would go this far. He had asked for her help and when she never answered, he must have convinced Matt!  
  
"We both did. It was a genius plan, too bad he's not on Smackdown, with his "testicles" and my "Mattitude" who knows what we'd be capable of" Matt bragged.  
  
"You act like that's something to be proud of! Your destroying your brother's life! This is sick! Your gonna tell Stacy the truth or I will!" Lita threatened  
  
"I'm not telling her anything." Matt sneered. Lita began to angrily walk away, and Matt grabbed her with great force. "And neither are you!" He snarled.  
  
Thanks to: DreamLover684, devilangelchick, Caitlin714, Y2J's Princess, Mollie, sarah, and Xtreme-Jewell for the reviews. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I'd also really appreciate it if you would check out my other stories if you haven't gotten the chance to, THANKS. Xtreme-Jewell, I'm glad you think that, but I still think your Brock/Steph story is great!  
  
Preview: Jeff begs for forgivness 


	23. Chapter 23

Jeff knocked on Stacy's door and she slammed it at the sight of him. How was it possible to love and hate at that same time?  
  
"Stacy please, I know I didn't cheat on you! In my heart, I know it! I love you, please!" Jeff pleaded. She slowly opened the door.  
  
"You know, I was actually looking forward to seeing you this morning. You were all I could think about when I went to sleep and the first thing on my mind in the morning, and it's like that for me everyday. I've let you become such a huge part of me that my day is incomplete if I don't at least get to hear the sound of your voice. If someone says your name, I smile for no reason, they don't even have to be talking about you, and I drive myself crazy trying to think of other thing, because your all I think about. Have you ever been lied to, and cheated on by the one person you love more than anything? If not you have no idea how I feel. You shared something with her so special, that we haven't even shared." Stacy explained emotionally as tears consumed her face.  
  
"Then hurt me, slap me, screw me over, let Test kick my ass. You can kick my ass, I won't even fight back!" Jeff choked as tears came to his eyes, he was trying to hold it back, but it was hard not to be emotional, he loved her so much.  
  
"It won't change it, or make it any better, I could tell Test to murder you, and it still wouldn't compare to the pain I'm going through, no physical pain can compare to this." Stacy replied sadly.  
  
"I love you just as much. I think about you all the time too. Why would I do something like that!" Jeff cried, tears finally running down his face. This was the first time she had seen a guy cry, especially over her, when she hadn't even hurt them.  
  
"When I found you wanted to talk to me I was so happy." Stacy began miserably as her chin trembled remembering the painful details, she just couldn't get it out of her head.  
  
"Who said I wanted to talk to you?" Jeff asked suddenly.  
  
"I don't know, I think it was Terri." Stacy began.  
  
"Stacy wait, that doesn't make any sense. Why would I tell someone to go get you, if I was cheating on you, that'd be stupid, I'd know I'd get caught." Jeff cried frantically.  
  
"So your admitting it?" Stacy demanded.  
  
"What? No! I'm saying it doesn't make any sense, why would I send someone to go get you, if I slept with another girl? Plus, I never sent anyone to get you!" Jeff insisted. "I know I didn't" He cried.  
  
"I don't know, maybe you wanted to get caught, or maybe you just forgo, like you magically forgot everything else about that night! What are you trying to say?" Stacy asked.  
  
"I don't know what, or how it happened, but maybe someone set me up." Jeff suggested.  
  
"Why don't you just stop lying and tell the truth for once!" Stacy cried angrily as she slammed the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to: DreamLover684, Caitlin714, Y2J's Princess, sarah, devilangelchick, and Xtreme-Jewell for the reviews!!!!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! And please check out my other stories! Thanks!  
  
Preview: Lita tries to help Jeff. 


	24. Chapter 24

Lita angrily walked down the hall. Who the hell did Matt think he was talking to her like that? He rubbed her arm where he had gripped her so tightly. If she didn't have his confession she knew she had no evidence. With no proof there was no way Stacy would believe her, especially after how much she objected to Jeff seeing her. But she couldn't just know about this and do nothing Jeff didn't deserve this, and well neither did Stacy. She knew how much Jeff loved Stacy and he wouldn't lose her if she could help it. Stacy heard a knock on her door. Hadn't she just got done fighting with him? Now he was back for round 2? She angrily pulled open the door.  
  
"What the hell do you want!?" Stacy yelled angrily. Her eyes widened in shock, it was Lita.  
  
"Is this a bad time?" Lita asked a bit stunned  
  
"Sorry, I thought you were someone else." Stacy stammered  
  
"Stacy, I really need to talk to you." Lita sighed  
  
"If this is about Jeff, I don't wanna hear it." Stacy answered.  
  
"I know he didn't cheat on you." Lita confessed  
  
"Yeah, I already heard his story. I know you're his friend and your just trying to help him, but I'm not as stupid as some people think I am. I seen him in bed with her, there's no denying it." Stacy shrugged sadly.  
  
"I'm not covering up for him, but I know he didn't cheat on you." Lita insisted.  
  
"Why should I believe? You wanted us apart more than anyone, you got what you wanted, so shouldn't you be happy?" Stacy cried  
  
"I know, but that was until I realized how happy Jeff is with you. I didn't think you could be any good for him, I thought you'd just hurt him, but you make him happy and he loves you. He would never deny me that kind of happiness, and I shouldn't have denied it to him. I was wrong, and at the time, I thought I was helping him because I didn't want to see him get hurt. But you have to believe me, he didn't do anything with that girl." Lita explained  
  
"But I seen them!" Stacy exclaimed "what makes you so sure?" She quivered as tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Why don't you ask your friend Test what happened?" Lita asked  
  
"What?" Stacy questioned in confusion. What did Test have to do with this?  
  
"Test came to me a few days ago, and asked me to help break you and Jeff up. He said he wanted the "old" Stacy back. I never gave him and answer, so that's when he came to Matt." Lita began to confess.  
  
"You're a lying bitch!" Test roared as he came up from behind Stacy and pushed her out of the way. He threw Lita up against the wall.  
  
"What you did was wrong!" Lita yelled as he got in her face.  
  
"I didn't do anything, what Jeff did was wrong. Stop lying for the cheating bastard! Stacy seen him in bed with that girl, I know the truth, she knows that truth, and deep down Jeff knows the truth, so why don't you just leave Stacy the hell alone!" Test growled  
  
"Jeff didn't cheat on her and you know it! You and matt set him up!" Lita snapped. He slammed her against the wall violently once again.  
  
"I'm not gonna let you or Jeff hurt her anymore than you already have! I can't believe you would blame his infidelity on me and your own boyfriend, that's low! But coming from you, I'm not too surprised, I heard what kind of girl you really are!" Test snapped. Lita angrily slapped him. His blood began to boil and his face turned red.  
  
"Stay the hell away from Stacy! I'm warning you!" Test threatened as he took Stacy's arm and slammed the locker room door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jeff sat sadly in the corner of his locker room with his head in his hands. Guilt overwhelmed him and denial consumed his soul. He knew he loved Stacy way too much to do such a thing, but he began to doubt himself, why couldn't he remember? And he was in bed with the girl, but he didn't even know how he got there, or who the hell she was. Matt said something happened, and he had no reason to lie. But for some reason Jeff still found it hard to believe. He loved her so much, how could he do that to her? Maybe he should just apologize and beg for forgiveness even if he didn't think he was guilty. It was better than losing her. He didn't know what to think, or what to do. He started to think back to when he first woke up, and saw the girl next to him. This he thought pf his conversation with Matt. He gasped at the sudden realization. She was the same girl Matt had been flirting with. Why would Jeff go home with a girl Matt was flirting with? Especially when he had Stacy. He remembered feeling bad for Lita at the sight of Matt's friendliness with the girl. It didn't make sense. He didn't remember getting drunk, so how could he possibly have forgotten what happened the rest of the night?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to: sarah, Caitlin714, The-Slayer-Undead; Mia Reso, DreamLover684, and Jeff's favourite skittle for the reviews. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Please check out my other stories if you get the chance! THANKS!  
  
Preview: Lita tries to think of a way to help Jeff. 


	25. Chpater 25

Lita carried her duffle bag as she made her way down the hall to her hotel room. She sighed an exhausted sigh, she felt so awful for Jeff and she didn't know what to do or how to help him. If she told him what happened she knew he'd do something stupid and she didn't want that. But she couldn't just let him think that he cheated on Stacy, when he hadn't. Then there was the issue with Stacy. There was no way she could even try and talk some sense into her with Test around. She wasn't surprised at Test, but she couldn't believe Matt would actually do this to Jeff. She wished there was some way she could help. Knowing the truth and not being able to do anything about it was so hard. She glanced around the hall as she walked. As her eyes wandered she noticed something in the hall that she hadn't noticed before. What made what she noticed so interesting was that, this was the same hotel Jeff had stayed in the previous night. Lita gasped as an incredible thought entered her head. She needed to talk to Stacy, but how could she get her alone? She suddenly had a brilliant idea.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
There was a knock on Stacy's door, and before she could even move off the coach, Test marched over to the door. He opened the door angrily ready to hurt whoever got in his way, even Lita. He saw Trish Stratus standing before him.  
  
"Trish? What do you want?" Test asked  
  
"I just wanted to talk to Stacy." Trish answered casually.  
  
"About what?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Well, I heard we may be having a tag-team match tonight against Victoria and Molly. I wanted to talk to her before the match." Trish explained  
  
"I didn't know Eric Bischoff put her in a match tonight, hold on." Test replied as he closed the door. The door re-opened and Stacy stepped out, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Hey, Trish, Andrew said you wanted to talk to me." Stacy smiled  
  
"Yeah, let's do this somewhere more private." Trish reasoned  
  
"Ok" Stacy uttered awkwardly as they began to walk. There was barely anyone in the hall. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked as they rounded the corner. A hand suddenly covered Stacy's mouth and she felt herself being restrained.  
  
"Thanks Trish" Lita sighed as Trish walked off with a nod. "I had to trick you into talk to me, if I let go of you, you better not scream. My neck may be healing up, but I'll still kick your ass." Lita warned as she let go of her.  
  
"You think threats are gonna make me listen to you!" Stacy exclaimed  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't exactly come talk to you in your locker room, or even call you. Test is always there an the last thing he wants is for you to find out the truth." Lita explained  
  
"Oh god, not this again." Stacy sighed sadly. She had been trying not to think about Jeff.  
  
"Why would I rat out my own boyfriend if I were lying? Jeff didn't cheat on you!" Lita insisted "what if I said I could prove it?" She offered. Stacy's heart practically jumped at the words but she knew it was hopeless, he was in bed with that girl, there was nothing that could prove his innocence. But she still felt slightly curious. She had to know what Lita knew.  
  
"How?" Stacy asked  
  
"Well, I'd need your help." Lita sighed \  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stacy stood looking on, as Lita went through her beck in the hotel room. She had no idea what Lita was up too. Lita pulled off her shirt and put on a sexier more low-cut shirt. Now Stacy was really confused.  
  
"There a security cameras in the hall." Lita explained  
  
"So?" Stacy questioned raising an eyebrow.  
  
"So, all we have to so is find out what room Jeff was staying in, and what floor it was on. Then if we can find out where they keep their videos from the security cameras, we can check the video from yesterday." Lita explained  
  
"The 2nd floor, room 329, I'll never forget that." Stacy frowned sadly.  
  
"Great, now all we have to do is find out where they keep the videos." Lita replied confidently.  
  
"What makes you think their just gonna tell us something like that?" Stacy asked  
  
"Your right, they probably won't, that's when we use the power of persuasion." Lita smiled  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thank to: Caitlin714, devilangelchick, and Jeff's favourite skittle for the reviews! Please READ AND REVIEW! And please check out my other stories if you haven't. I'm really sad to hear that Jeff has left the wwe, it's not gonna be the same without him.  
  
Preview: Will Lita's plan work? 


	26. Chpater 26

The two lovely Divas made their way to the front desk of the hotel, where a hotel worker had been sitting. He quickly stood up as the ladies approached.  
  
"Hello, can I help you?" He asked nervously.  
  
"Hello, Jim...." Lita said as she read his nametag. ""We'd actually appreciate your help very, very much." She added in a sexy tone, slipping her finger across his nametag. Stacy quickly caught on to Lita's plan.  
  
"Oh.well.h-how can I help you?" Jim stuttered  
  
"Well, I noticed you guys have security cameras all around the halls of this hotel." Lita began.  
  
"Oh yes, this is one of the finest, safest, hotels in the area." Jim reassured.  
  
"I'm sure it is, and I'm very happy to be staying at such a fine hotel. But me, and my friend were wondering if there was anyway we could view some of the security tape footage from last night." Lita asked seductively as she bent down a bit so he could see down her shirt. He laughed nervously.  
  
"That footage is confidential. Were not really aloud to let hotel guests back there." Jim explained  
  
"But we'd really appreciate it, you see, I heard my boyfriend went into a hotel room with another girl. If he's cheating on me, I wanna find out, so I can stop seeing him and start looking for the right guy." Lita explained softly caressing his arm.  
  
"I could lose my job for this." Jim pleaded  
  
"We'll be very quick. It just means so much to me." Lita smiled flirtatiously  
  
"Ok, fine, but only a minute." Jim cried as he finally gave in. they began to walk behind the desk. "Wait! I could get in trouble for this!" He added frantically as he stopped them.  
  
"It'll only be a second" Lita promised. Stacy picked up a hotel catalog.  
  
"We really would appreciate it." Stacy smiled as she dropped the catalog in front of him. "Oops" She cooed as she bent over and picked it up. This sealed the deal.  
  
"Ok, but hurry up." He smiled as he took them to the back room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They quickly searched through the videos.  
  
"Nice move out there." Lita laughed  
  
"Me? Please, what about you? You had him practically swimming in drool." Stacy giggled as they continued to rummage through the tapes.  
  
"Here it is!" Lita exclaimed. She had finally found the video they had been looking for. It was from the second floor and had yesterdays date on it, so she knew it had to be the right one. She quickly popped it into the VCR and pressed play. She began fast forwarding and it felt like it was taking forever. It showed the empty hallway, people walking through, and maids stopping in rooms. It finally got through the day footage and onto the night footage.  
  
"You have to finish up, my boss is coming!" Jim warned as he poked his head in. they both became nervous. Stacy's heart pounded. If Jeff's innocence was on this tape she really wished they'd get to it. She wanted Lita to be right, she wanted Jeff to be true.  
  
There it is!" Lita exclaimed as she rewinded the tape, then played. The footage was a bit blurry and you couldn't see it well, but it showed Test and Matt dragging Jeff's unconscious body to the room as a woman followed them. The footage wasn't great, but she could tell it was Test, and that Jeff was passed out. She also recognized the tramp the walked behind them.  
  
"Oh my god." Stacy gasped as she covered her mouth in shock.  
  
"I told you." Lita uttered at the footage, staring blankly at the screen. Knowing Matt did something like that, and actually seeing it were two different things. The tape showed both Test and Matt leave the room with sick smiles, it wasn't the greatest footage and it was kind of hard to see, but there was no doubt, Jeff was innocent. She didn't know how Lita felt about Matt, but right now, Test made her sick.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The ladies exited the room and made their way past the desk. Stacy was relieved. She loved Jeff so much, and she should have known he would never hurt her. She felt awful for not trusting him, but words couldn't describe how happy she was that Lita knocked some since into her. She shot a glance at Lita, why did she go through all that, just for her? Maybe they were actually becoming friends, a day she never thought she'd see.  
  
"Hey, is your boyfriend cheating on you?" Jim called  
  
"Um..." Lita began looking to Stacy unsure of what to say.  
  
"No, he's not." Stacy smiled happily as they continued to walk away.  
  
"Damn" Jim muttered  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to: sarah, Caitlin714, devilangelchick, xtremeangel, Jeff's favourite skittle, and DreamLover684 for the reviews. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!! Please if you haven't gotten the chance, check out my other stories! If you don know, my other stories are: Irresistible Sin, Switched, WWE Relationships, WWE Murder Spree, Forbidden, and Divas!  
  
Preview: Stacy's encounter with Test after finding out the truth, Jeff finds out the truth and Stacy has a plan. 


	27. Chapter 27

"What are you gonna do?" Lita asked as they walked down the hall.  
  
"Kill Andrew, and talk to Jeff." Stacy answered.  
  
"Talk to Jeff first, it'll put him at ease." Lita suggested  
  
"What are you gonna do?" Stacy questioned.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lita asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"You're dating a complete jerk." Stacy replied  
  
"He wasn't always like that." Lita explained  
  
"That was then, this is now." Stacy reminded  
  
"I don't know what to do" Lita sighed  
  
"I have an idea" Stacy smiled with a sly look.  
  
"What?" Lita asked cautiously  
  
"Matt wants to play games? We can play games." Stacy reassured.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Lita asked  
  
"Let's just say you'll see his true colors and he'll see how it feels to be set up." Stacy hinted. "Look, you go explain this whole thing to Jeff and I'll go deal with Andrew, because I need to get my stuff." She added.  
  
"Are you sure you wanna be alone with him? What if he tries to hurt you?" Lita asked  
  
"I always have a plan." Stacy reassured. "Then, we'll meet at your hotel room, and that's when we'll take care of Matt." She went on.  
  
"It's a plan" Lita agreed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stacy walked into the locker room she shared with Test. She didn't see him anywhere so, she decided to move quickly. She grabbed her jacket and duffle bag and hastily bolted toward the door to make a quick exit. If she didn't have to deal with him, she didn't want to.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?!" Test called angrily from behind her. She had already pulled the door open. She slowly turned around, with one hand in her pocket and the other on the doorknob. "Where the hell do you think you going?" He demanded.  
  
"I know what you did, Lita was right!" Stacy yelled.  
  
"She's a lying bitch!" Test screamed angrily.  
  
"She's a lying bitch? Well, then she's a lying bitch with proof! How could you?! After everything I've done for you, you try and ruin one of the best things that's ever happened to me! Your so selfish it makes me sick!" Stacy snapped as she turned to leave.  
  
"You're not going anywhere!" Test growled as he angrily ripped her hand off the doorknob with great strength. She pulled her other hand out of her pocket and mased him in the face. He screamed in pain as he grabbed his eyes. She then kicked him as hard as she could in the nuts and ran out of the room as he fell to the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jeff slightly looked up as Lita entered his hotel room. He didn't bother to speak, all he could think about was Stacy. Lita could tell he was depressed. It had probably been eating him up inside all day.  
  
"I have something to tell you." Lita began not quite sure how to put it. She wanted to tell him, cause that's why she had gone through hell to prove the truth, but Matt was her boyfriend. She didn't want Jeff to react to badly. She knew he'd be happy, but he'd also be angry and he'd probably want to get even.  
  
"What?" Jeff asked miserably.  
  
"This whole day, I've been trying to solve this thing with you and Stacy." Lita started.  
  
"Tell me about it." Jeff muttered.  
  
"I found out that you didn't cheat on her, and I found that out through Matt. Matt and Test set you up that night to make it look like you cheated on Stacy, so that Stacy would break up with you. That's why you couldn't remember anything. They must have micked you." Lita explained  
  
"They did what?!" Jeff exclaimed. "I'm not surprised at Test, but how could my own brother do that to me!?" He cried as he jumped up ready to leave the room and kick some ass.  
  
"LISTEN, so after I found out, I went and I told Stacy and she didn't believe me." Lita went on as Jeff let out a slight groan. He couldn't believe it. Lita told her, and she still didn't believe him?! "So, then I came up with an idea to prove you never cheated on her. Stacy and I went to where they keep all the past and most recent videos from the security cameras in the hotel, and we found the one that proved Matt and Test set you up. Your were practically unconscious." Lita added.  
  
"So, Stacy knows I didn't do anything?" Jeff asked  
  
"Yes, she knows" Lita replied  
  
"Where is she?" He asked  
  
"Getting her things and probably fighting with Test." Lita answered.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me when you found out? Do you even know what I've been going through?" Jeff cried  
  
"Because I didn't want you to do anything stupid." Lita admitted as Jeff angrily walked toward the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Lita asked  
  
"To kick his ass! How the hell could you let Stacy go alone. He could hurt her! Then, I'm going to kick Matt's ass." Jeff declared.  
  
"This is what I was talking about! Stacy is a big girl, she can handle it. She didn't want anyone to come." Lita explained.  
  
"What if her tries to hurt her?!" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"She's smart, she has a plan. Look, I have to go. Please, promise me you won't do anything stupid? For Stacy's sake?" Lita pleaded.  
  
"Fine, I promise. But I will make them pay, whether I do it now, or a week from now. Matt went too far!" Jeff warned.  
  
"I understand" Lita sighed giving him once last glance before she left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to: Sarah, Caitlin714, Mollie, devilangelchick, Y2J's Princess, and DreamLover684 for the reviews. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! It would also be greatly appreciated if you would check out my other stories if you haven't. Especially, Divas because I recently put up chapter 6.  
  
Preview: What's Stacy plan? Will it work? What will Lita think about it? Will Jeff do something stupid? 


	28. Chapter 28

When she went to her hotel room, Stacy had already been waiting for her outside the door.  
  
"What happened?" Lita asked referring to Test.  
  
"We fought, and he tried to stop me from leaving, so...." Stacy replied pulling the mase out of her pocket.  
  
"Good idea!" Lita laughed.  
  
"How's Jeff?" Stacy asked with a sweet smile. She hadn't stopped thinking about him and all she wanted to do was hold him in her arms again. But she knew she had things to deal with first.  
  
"He's pissed off, but who wouldn't be? He was screwed over, he wants revenge and I'm afraid he's gonna do something crazy." Lita sighed.  
  
"That's Jeff, crazy." Stacy smiled just thinking about him.  
  
"Yeah, but that can sometimes get him in trouble, or even worse, hurt." Lita explained.  
  
"Well, did he say he was gonna do something?" Stacy asked  
  
"No, but he never does. He just does it." Lita exclaimed. "So, what's your idea for Matt?" She asked suddenly, remembering the reason they were meeting there.  
  
"Concerned?" Stacy questioned with a sly grin.  
  
"Well, he is still my boyfriend, even if he is a jerk." Lita reasoned with a sigh.  
  
"Have you ever wondered if Matt would cheat on you?" Stacy asked.  
  
"It's crossed my mind." Lita admitted.  
  
"Wanna find out?" Stacy asked with a tempting smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lita carefully positioned herself in the hotel room closet, she honestly hadn't been too sure about this little plan, mostly because a part of her didn't want to know the truth. She and Matt had always shared the same room since they started dating. She looked on intently as Stacy sat on the bed and crossed her long legs, waiting for Matt's arrival. The door began to open, and Matt walked in.  
  
"Stacy!" He exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"Hi, Matt." Stacy replied in a sexy tone, uncrossing her leg and slowly standing up.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Matt gulped.  
  
"Well, I suppose you heard about me and your brother. I could just really use some comforting, that only you can provide." Stacy smiled seductively removing his jacket.  
  
"What about Test?" Matt uttered. Lita glared at him from inside the closet. Was that all he could say was, "What about Test?" What about Lita?! What about his girlfriend!  
  
"Don't worry about him, he'll never find out, he's not too smart. As for Lita, she'll never know, it'll be our little secret. I'm dying to know what a real man, with some real 'Mattitude' feels like, after all, I always heard you were the better Hardy." Stacy explained as she began to take off his shirt.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Matt smiled excitedly. "Stacy, you've never experienced a real man, until you've had 'Mattitude.' I'm gonna give you something you'll never forget!" He boasted.  
  
"Ok, how about your start by taking off your pants?" Stacy smiled. He obeyed her, and slipped off his pants. He was now wearing a jockstrap and nothing else. She felt like she was going to be sick but she had to act like she wanted him. Lita watched in disgust. How could he do this to her after all these years?! Matt moved in more closely to Stacy and wrapped his arms around her waist. Lita was about to come out of the closet and beat the shit out of him.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Matt asked as he grabbed her ass. Just as Lita was about to make her presence felt, the hotel room door swung open violently. Jeff walked in ready to kick Matt's ass when he saw a heart- stopping vision. Stacy was screwing his brother! He loved her so much and she was cheating on him! He face flustered with anger, and tears came to his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to: Caitlin714, Jeff's favourite skittle, Tracy, Y2J's Princess, devilangelchick, Tasha, and DreamLover684 for the reviews! PLEASE check out WWE murder spree, Irresistible Sin, and Divas if you haven't gotten a chance to!!  
  
Preview: Jeff thinks Stacy is cheating, what will he do? What will happen next? Will everything work out? 


	29. Chapter 29

"What the hell is going on here?!" Jeff yelled furiously. He angrily attacked his brother. He had promised Lita he wouldn't do anything, but he couldn't help it. He threw Matt to the floor, than turned to Stacy. "How could you?!" Jeff cried.  
  
"Jeff...." Stacy began frantically trying to find the words. The closet door burst open and Lita suddenly emerged.  
  
"Lita!" Matt and Jeff both exclaimed. Jeff in shock, and Matt in complete horror. They quickly exchanged glances.  
  
"Jeff, she's not cheating on you. She didn't do anything, it was a set up." Lita explained as she glared at Matt.  
  
"A set up." Matt uttered in shock with an 'oh shit' look on his face.  
  
"Doesn't feel to good does it?" Stacy snickered giving him a dirty look.  
  
"I wanted to find out if Matt would ever cheat on me." Lita frowned at the sad truth.  
  
"Lita..." Matt began desperately. She gave him a low blow and he fell to his knees in pain.  
  
"It took me forever to figure this out! I don't wanna be with you anymore! Were done, and it's over!" Lita yelled. She began to hit and kick him, and instead of restraining her, Jeff and Stacy joined in. After the assault, they left Matt's limp, barely clothed body in the middle of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm really sorry about Matt." Jeff sighed quietly looking at Lita, as the three of them walked down the hall.  
  
"It's not your fault. I'm sorry about the misunderstanding. We should have told you our plan." Lita replied.  
  
"I should have known Stacy better than that." Jeff smiled as he put his arm around Stacy. She pulled herself closer to him, he felt so good on her. It felt like it had been forever.  
  
"I'm going to go and check myself into a different room." Lita added.  
  
"You can stay in my room if you want, you probably shouldn't be alone." Jeff offered.  
  
"Thanks, but I'll be fine. I need to be alone right now." Lita sigh sadly. Jeff hugged her tightly. She was his friend and she didn't deserve the type of pain his brother had caused her. Stacy hugged her as well. She knew how it felt to love someone that much, and think they would do something like that. Fortunately Jeff wasn't like that.  
  
"He doesn't deserve you." Stacy whispered in her ear.  
  
"I'll see you guys later." Lita sighed as she walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stacy plopped down on Jeff's bed, he stood in front of her and she smiled as their fingers intertwined.  
  
"Did you miss me?" Jeff grinned.  
  
"You know I did." Stacy smiled flirtatiously. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you." She apologized sincerely.  
  
"It's not your fault, it's Matt and Test's fault." Jeff reasoned. His face slightly twisted with disgusted at the thought of them.  
  
"Well, at least we took care of them. But I have a funny feeling were not done with Test." Stacy smiled as she grabbed his butt with a giggle.  
  
"Hey! Fresh!" Jeff joked in a girlish voice. He softly kissed her as she laid back on the bed, he climbed on top of her and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Never do that to me again, I can't believe how much I missed you!" Jeff insisted sounding like a cute little boy.  
  
"Me!" Stacy exclaimed with a giggle. "I missed you too!" She smiled. She laughed uncontrollably as he began to tickle her. He then pulled back and looked into her eyes. She let out one last giggle and looked up at him.  
  
"I love you so much, I mean it." Jeff replied seriously.  
  
"I know, I never thought you didn't. I love you too." Stacy said softly. She caressed his face with her hand and softly kissed him. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "This shouldn't happen because we want it too, it should happen because we need it too, so do you think you can be serious now?" She whispered with a slight smile, repeating the words he had said to her. He could be so poetic and intense at times.  
  
"I think I need to be." Jeff admitted. His lips softly brushed against hers. They kissed hungrily as she gripped his back, and slowly lifted his shirt over his head. His lips traced down her neck and he continued to place sweet kisses all over her body. They continued to undress each other and made love the rest of the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to: Tasha, Jeff's favourite skittle, Caitlin*Mollie, Stuffed Bears a/ Sugar Cookies, XxsarahxX, Mr Happy, and DemonTrish for the reviews. Mr Happy( I didn't really understand your review?) Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please check out my other stories if you haven't gotten a chance too. Especially Divas and Forbidden. I just updated them. I'd really appreciate if you'd check out all of my stories including the updates if you haven't gotten a chance too!  
  
Preview: Are Lita and Matt really over? Will Stacy and Lita stay friends? What will happen next? Some new surprises, twists and turns, so keep reading!!!!! 


End file.
